Silence Kills
by Fu A
Summary: Tedengar suara sirine mobil polisi membuyarkan keheningnya malam / Disini Frog, target sampai dalam 10, 9 ,8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 / 'Headshot' gumannya disertai senyuman bahagia / sepertinya kau harus sedikit mengganti kebiasaan tak memakai Silencer mu itu / kan sudah kuperingatkan untuk membawa SSG-P1 bukan XM500 / kau harus menjelaskan semuanya nanti
1. Chapter I : Beginning

**Fic pertama, jadi mohon maaf kalo agak gak jelas, jelek, salah ketik dan sebagainya.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By : Ripaza**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Crime, Adventure, Action**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, ShikaIno,**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, MultiChap, GaJe, Bahasa Aneh, Alur Rada Lambat**

* * *

Chapter I : Beginning

Tedengar suara sirine mobil polisi membuyarkan keheningnya malam kota paling romantis didunia, kota Paris.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu nampak seorang pemuda dengan pakaian _full-armor_ berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sebuah masker berlarian diatap gedung sambil menggendong sebuah tas berwarna hijau tua berisikan sebuah senapan XM500.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal pemuda itu terus berlari dan meloncati bangunan-bangunan tinggi layaknya seekor tupai berlari menghindari predatornya.

"Hahh, Hahhh, Hahhh," dengan nafas tersengal pemuda itu meloncat turun dari sebuah apartemen 3 tingkat.

"Brukk," terdengar suara kaki pemuda tersebut menyentuh tanah menandakan ia berhasil jatuh dengan posisi tepat, dengan nafas yang masih memburu, pemuda itu bersembunyi dibalik bayangan sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar.

"Ck, seperti biasa selalu terlambat," gerutu pemuda tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian datang sebuah sedan sport menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Oi oi, kenapa lama sekali jii-san," keluh pemuda tersebut.

"Sedikiti ada masalah tadi diperjalanan," jawab seorang lelaki berambut putih berusia sekitar 40 tahun.

Dengan segera pemuda itu masuk ke mobil tersebut lalu menaruh tas berwarna hijau yang sedari tadi ia gendong ke kursi belakang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda tersebut pada lelaki disebelahnya.

* * *

FLASHBACK ON

* * *

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian _full-armor_ dilengkapi sebuah masker yang menutupi setengah mukanya menyisahkan mata yang kini menempel pada sebuah _scope_ pembidik.

"Hah berapa lama lagi," gerutu pemuda tersebut.

"Disini Fox, bagaimana keadaan dibawah, _Over_,"

"Disini Frog, keadaan masih kondusif, _Over_,"

Kembali suasana hening menyelimuti pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, seorang anak pengusaha yang bergerak dibidang keamanan _ROOT_, walaupun ia bukan anggota militer namun sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze, Naruto dituntut dapat menguasai keterampilan menggunakan senjata dan beladiri demi keamanan diri sendiri dan masa depannya kedepan.

'Malam yang indah' guman Naruto dalam hati sambil memperhatikan cerahnya malam ini ditemani bintang dan rembulan dimalam ini Naruto mengerjakan salah satu kewajibannya sebagai pewaris keluarga Namikaze dan sebagai salah satu anggota dari _NE_, salah satu cabang dalam _ROOT_, yang berisikan pemuda dengan umur 16-20 tahun. Walaupun umur mereka yang tergolong belia namum tanggung jawab mereka sebagai anggota _NE_ sangatlah besar, karena _NE_ hanya berisi 6 orang yang terlatih dalam pertempuran jarak dekat, jauh, tangan kosong, infiltrasi, dan lalin-lain.

"Disini Frog, harap bersiap target segera sampai dititik temu, _Over_,"

"_Affirmative_, _Over_,"

Naruto pun segera bersiap menyiapkan senapan XM500-nya, ia menempelkan matanya pada _scope_ pembidiknya dan jari tangan kananya pada pelatuknya. Tangan kirinya pun menarik kokang pertanda peluru sudah siap, ia lalu melepas pengaman pada pelatuk senapan sniper dengan berat 11.8 kg tersebut. Ia pun bersiap menarik pelatuk setelah perintah dikeluarkan.

"Disini Frog, target sampai dalam 10, 9 ,8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

DUARRRRR

Naruto pun akhirnya menarik pelatuk senapannya dan,

JLEEBBBBB

Peluru yang ia tembakkan sukses bersarang tepat dikepala target.

'_Headshot_' gumannya disertai senyuman bahagia.

"Disini Fox, target berhasil tumbang, selanjutnya bergegas _meetingpoint_,"

Naruto pun segera membereskan perlatannya, karena sebagai anggota_ NE_ mereka harus bisa menyelesaikan misi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi, Naruto yang baru saja memasukkan Senapan Sniper kedalam tas hijau dan segera berlari menuju titik temu sebelum polisi menemukannya, karena dalam _NE_ mereka diajarkan

'Berhasil mereka tak dapat penghargaan, dan bila tertangkap mereka tidak akan mengakui mereka'

* * *

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

"Seperti biasa, target berhasil dilumpuhkan, namun sepertinya kau harus sedikit mengganti kebiasaan tak memakai s_ilencer_ mu itu," ucap Lelaki yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Kau tahu kan jiji, senapan ini memang tak bisa ditambahkan _silencer_,"

"Salah mu sendiri, kan sudah kuperingatkan untuk membawa SSG-P1 bukan XM500,"

'Cih SSG-P1 senapan milik para banci' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Baik baik, aku yang salah tapi setidaknya berilah cucumu ini ucapan selamat," jawab pemuda tersebut ditambah sebuah senyuman bukan tapi sebuah seringai.

"Ck, seperti biasa perilaku kekanak-kanakanmu itu belum hilang juga,"

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, tentang rencanamu kembali ke jepang,"

"Apa?", jawab Naruto tanpa melihat wajah jiji-nya itu, sedangkan Jiraiya tetap diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kita sudah mebicarakannya kan jii, malam ini aku tetap akan terbang ke Tokyo, lagipula sepertinya Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah tidak sabar melihat anaknya yang Tampan ini," jawab Naruto disertai sebuah serigai.

"Tapi..tapi...kau tau kan bagaimana baa-sanmu itu, kalau tak ada kau disana bisa-bisa setiap malam jiji mu ini keluar masuk rumah sakit,"

"Ya itu urusan jiji," jawab Naruto disertai sebuah _Evil Smile_ seakan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi bila ia meninggalkan kakeknya itu hanya dari kata-katanya tadi.

BUAGH

"itttaiii...ttebayo, kenapa jiji memukulku?" rutuk Naruto dengan sedikiti mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terserah kau lah, oh ya jiji titip salam pada Tou_-san_ dan Kaa_-san_ mu itu, oh dan juga kepada putri mu itu," goda Jiraiya yang sukses mebuat Naruto blusing ria.

"JIJI!" bentak Naruto kepada Jiji-nya yang memang sering menggodanya itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Bandara mereka tetap bertahan dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya...

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai," ucap Jiraiya

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto lalu berlari keluar mobil itu dan segera berlari menuju pintu masuk bandara.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan barang dibelakang itu," teriak Jiraiya kepada cucunya itu

"Jiji simpan saja aku sudah tak membutuhkannya," jawab naruto tanpa menatap kakeknya yang masih duduk didalam mobil.

"Ck, anak itu selalu saja merepotkan, setidaknya ucapkan selamat tinggal atau apalah," rutuk Jiraiya

Ia lalu memutar mobilnya kembali ke kediamannya disalah satu kompleks perumahan elit dikawasan Eifel Tower.

* * *

SKIP TIME 1 Hari

* * *

Bandara Internasional Narita [New Tokyo International Airport]

Nampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan warna kulit tan yang baru saja melewati gerbang kedatangan internasional, tak lain tak bukan ia adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Dengan masih didera rasa kantuk dan lelah setelah perjalanan selama 1 hari dari Paris, Perancis ia segera menuju tempat menuggu di Bandara Internasional Narita.

"Ck, dia belum datang juga," rutuknya kesal.

Sebenarnya ia ingin segera pulang dan berisitirahat dirumah, namun keinginannya buyar ketika ia medapat pesan dari Tou-sannya.

* * *

FLASHBACK ON

* * *

Para penumpang sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Bandara Internas...

Suara pramugari itupun membangunkan Naruto dari tidur panjangnya, dengan mata yang masih berat ia pun segera memeriksa ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan.

'Dari Tou_-san_' batinnya dalam hati, dengan sedikit memiringkan alisnya iapun membuka pesan itu.

Dari : Tou_-san_

Subjek : Tidak ada subjek

Maaf Naruto Tou-_san_ tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini, Tou-_san_ sedang ada meeting di Osaka, Paman Kakashi yang akan menjemputmu nanti.

'Sial' rutuknya dalam hati, setelah membaca sebuah kalimat KAKASHI iapun berpasrah diri, karena segala hal yang menyangkut pamannya itu pasti berkaitan satu hal yaitu TELAT, segala rencananya ketika tiba di Tokyo yang telah ia rencanakan pun buyar.

'Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang' batinnya dalam hati,

* * *

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

Ia pun menunggu

10 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

1 jam...

2 jam...

Dan akhirnya, "Yo Naruto, sudah lama tak bertemu," tanya kakasi dengan wajah innocent, muncul 4 kerutan didahi Naruto ia bersiap menghajar Kakashi namun ia tahu ini tempat umum, dengan segala kekesalan yang ia pendam ia pun menyeringai "Lama tak berjumpa PAMAN KAKASHI!" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimat.

"Yo Naruto segeralah ke Toilet," perintah kakashi.

Dengan segala kebingungannya ia bertanya "Untuk apa?"

"tentu saja untuk memakai ini, hari ini kau mulai bersekolah," jawab kakashi sambil menunjukkan sebuah seragam yang tak lain adalah seragam sekolah paling elit di Tokyo, Tokyo International High School.

"APAAAAAAA?" dan akhirnya segala emosi Naruto pun tumpah dengan teriakan yang hampir terdengar di seisi Bandara ia sangat sangat kesal "KENAPA KALAU HARI INI LANGSUNG SEKOLAH KAU DATANG TERLAMBAT BODOH!" bentaknya kepada pamannya itu, Pamannya itu hanya menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tak gatal sambil menunjukkan senyum tak bersalah yang tertutupi masker yang selalu ia pakai.

"Kunci,"

"Apaa?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada bingung.

"Kunci!,", "Berikan aku kunci mobilmu bodoh," rutuknya kesal.

Kakashi pun memberikan kunci sebuah mobil BMW kepada naruto.

"Kau mau apakan kunci itu Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"DIAM," bentak Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Naruto," Kakashi berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang Diam disitu," bentak Naruto kepada pamannya itu lagi.

Kakashi pun diam, ia tahu ia bersalah, ia hanya melihat punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Yare-yare, sepertinya aku harus mencari taksi," ucap Kakashi.

**-Silence Kills- **

Naruto dengan segala kekesalannya pun segera masuk ke sebuah mobil BMW milik pamannya yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Ia sangat sebal setelah kemarin ia melakukan misi sepanjang malam, mendengarkan celotehan Jiraiya selaku kakeknya selam perjalanan ke Bandara, sesampainya ia di Bandara ia dibuat menunggu selam 2 jam, dan yan paling menyebalkan ia harus langsung sekolah dan parahnya lagi dihari pertamanya ia sekolah ia harus dibuat terlambat gara-gara pamannya yang terkenal akan ketepatan waktunya itu.

Dengan segala kekesalannya iapun merogoh ponsel yang ada didalam kantung celananya, dengan segera ia mencari satu nama yaitu Namikaze Kushina karena ia tahu ide ini pasti ide Namikaze Kushina yang tak lain tak bukan selaku Kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-_san_, kenapa aku langsung sekolah?" tanpa bertele-tele ia langsung bertanya kepada Ibunya.

"Tidak ada alasan Naruto, pendidikan itu penting," jawab Kushina.

"Tapi.. ,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto, lagipula kau pasti senang disana, disana banyak wanita cantiknya," jawab Kushina.

'Cih dasar orang tua, mau mencoba menggodaku,' rutuknya dalam hati ia pun menyerah karena ia tak akan menang bila berdebat melawan ibunya itu.

"Wakatta...Wakatta," ia pun segera memutuskan teleponnya karena ia tahu jika ia terus melanjutkan perdebatan yang tak berguna ini, ia akan berakhir diceramahi sampai ia sampai disekolah.

Dengan tetap menyetir mobilnya, ia sedikit merapikan dasi dan kemeja sekolahnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia berbelok kesebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan Tokyo International High School. Ia pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya lalu beranjak menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan tetap mengacuhkan bisikan-bisikan seperti 'Tampan', 'Kaya', 'Murid Baru' dari gadis-gadis yang ia balas dengan senyuman yang sukses mebuat para gadis-gadis ber 'Kyaaaa''Kyaaaa' ria.

Ia pun akhirnya sampai didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tok...tok..."

"Masuk,"

Sesampainya ia di kantor Kepala Sekolah ia pun terkejut karena yang berada dihapannya adalah Shizune istri paman Kakashi yang ia tinggalkan di Bandara tadi.

"Loh Naruto bukannya kau dijemput paman Kakashi?"

"Ehhehehe... paman Kakashi ya," dengan reaksi cepat ia pun segera mempraktekkan teknik pengambilan keputusan dengan cepat yang ia pelajari selama pelatihan oleh anggota ROOT ia pun segera mepraktekkannya,

"Paman Kakashi tadi mampir ke Toko bunga katanya mau membeli beberapa bunga untuk bibi Shizune,"

Kebohongan yang Naruto lontarkan pun sukses membuat Shizune blushing.

'Hahh untung kemampuan ini bisa berguna,' gumam dalam hati.

"Baik karena kau sudah sampai kau boleh langsung kekelasmu kau di kelas XII-2,"

'Kelas XII-2, kau tak bisa macam-macam disana Naruto,' gumam Shizune dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan Evil Smiley.

"Baik bibi,"

Dengan segera Shizune mengeluarkan Deathglare yang sukses membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Selama di sekolah panggil aku _Sensei_,"

"Baik, bi-, Baik _Sensei_,"

'Semua perempuan memang menakutkan,' gumam Naruto sambil membayangkan Ibunya, Neneknya, Bibinya, dan tentu saja Pacarnya yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari ketiga wanita sebelumnya.

Naruto pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan kekelas XII-2, ia pun langsung mengetuk pintu ketika ia sampai didepan pintu.

"Tok..Tok,"

"Ya masuk," ucap Anko

Seketika ia memasuki ruangan kelas, ia bisa mendengar teriakan beberapa gadis, namun belum ia berjalan terlalu jauh ia tiba-tiba diam membatu,

Naruto yang melihat siapa gerangan wanita yang duduk disamping jendela, hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

'Gluk,'

Masih dengan perasaan ketakutan ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari salah 1 dari 4 perempuan yang menghantui para laki-laki dalam keluarga Namikaze, yah walaupun masih calon Nona Namikaze.

"Murid-murid hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan memperkenalkan diri Namikaze-_san_," Anko memberi pengumuman singkat.

"Namikaze-_san_," panggil Anko kembali.

'ini pasti rencana Kaa-_san_,' gumam naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan, ibunya tahu kalau ia tak akan macam-macam kalau ada sang _Cherry-hime_ sekelas dengannya.

**-Silence Kills-**

SEMENATARA ITU DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH

"Tok...tok,"

"Masuk,"

"Shizune apa Naruto sudah sampai?" tanya Kakashi tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Iya, dia sudah masuk kekelas," jawab Shizune masih tetap memeriksa dokumen yang Tsunade pasrahkan kepadanya, karena ia kembali ke Perancis.

"Syukurlah, dengan begini aku tidak dimarahi Kushina-san," ucap Kakashi dengan nafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kakashi katanya kau membelikanku bunga, mana?" tanya Shizune.

"Bunga?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada penasaran.

"Jangan bilang kaulupa," tatap Shizune dengan Deathglare khas keluarga Namikaze, yang ia sertai dengan mengambil jarum beracun.

"HI-hi-hime," ucap Kakashi ketakutan, ia perlahan berjalan mundur kebelakang, kebelakan dan terus kebelakang, hingga akhirnya ia sudah menabrak tembok dibelakangnya, dan tanpa aba-aba Shizune pun melepaskan jarum-jarumnya tepat mengenai perutnya.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH," teriak Kakashi yang terdengar hingga kepelosok sekolah.

Mendengar sebuah teriakan kesakitan Naruto pun mengeluarkan _Evil Smiley_ disertai gumaman dalam hati 'Rasakan pembalasanku paman kakashi,'.

**-Silence Kills-**

KEMBALI KE NARUTO

"Namikaze-_san_?" panggil Anko kembali.

Panggilan terakhir itu mebuyarkan segala lamunannya terhadap 4 wanita penjaga Namikaze.

"Haiii-Haiikkk _Sensei_,"

Naruto pun naik berdiri ditengah kelas dan mencoba memperkenalkan diri.

"Ore-no namae Nami-ka-ze..." Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkenalannya ia sudah diserobot.

"Naruto" ucap seorang gadis salah satu dari empat penjaga Namikaze yang sedari tadi Naruto coba hindari, yang tak ayal membuat gadis itu menjadi perhatian dikelas termasuk sahabatnya Ino.

Dengan segera gadis berdiri untuk maju kedepan kelas, dengan memancarkan aura membunuh membuat seisi kelas bergidik ngeri menyaksikan salah satu cewek populer di TIHS, dengan tangan mengepal gadis itu menghampiri Naruto dengan hati-hati. Anko yang sedari tadi hanya diam hanya bergumam dalam hati 'Oh jadi ini salah satu wanita penjaga Namikaze, pantas saja kuperhatikan ia selalu menolak pernyataan cinta siswa lain' yang diiringi senyuman pertanda persetujuan gadis itu untuk maju, hampir semua siswa dikelas merasa merinding melihat kejadian ini.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto dengan nada ketakutan, ia sudah menduga hal apa yang selanjutnya terjadi paling kalau tidak berakhir di UKS ia pasti berakhir di Rumah Sakit.

Dengan aura membunuh Sakura terus mendekati Naruto yang hampir tidak bisa bergerak, semakin mendekat, tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan,

GREPPP

Hampir semua penghuni kelas melongo melihat peristiwa yang ada didepan mereka, yaitu Sakura yang tiba-tiba menerjang Naruto, awal mereka mereka menduga Sakura akan menghabisi hidup siswa pindahan itu, namum semua dugaan mereka meleset, Sakura dengan erat memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan erat, seakan tidak ada hari esok, ia pun terus mengeratkan pelukannya, pelukan yang ia rindukan selama 3 tahun ini, Naruto pun membalas pelukannya, ia juga sangat rindu dengan kehangatan yang tak ia rasakan 3 tahun ini, Naruto pun melirik teman-teman sakura yang hanya diam membatu dengan segala tanda tanya yang muncul diwajahnya. Naruto pun melirik Sakura yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto berusaha memecah keheningan, "Bisakah kau lepaskan aku?"

Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia tak setuju, namun Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba cairan asin mulai membasahi dadanya.

"Kau menangis Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto, sebenarnya ia tak kuat melihat seseorang yang dicintainya menangis, namum apa boleh buat hanya ini caranya untuk melepas segala kerinduan mereka selama ini.

Sakura pun menganggat kepalanya,

"Naruto no Baka," ucapnya lirih sambil menghapus airmatanya, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ehheeem" terdengar deheman dari Anko.

"Bisakah kalian lanjutkan drama suami-istri kalian nanti," perintah Anko yang sukses membuat mereka berdua blushing.

"Baik Sakura, tolong kembali ketempat duduk anda,", "Dan anda Namikaze-_san_, silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong," perintah Anko kepada mereka berdua yang langsung mereka indahkan.

Ketika Sakura sampai ditempat duduk ia bisa melihat muka penasaran oleh sahabatnya yang juga sang ratu gosip di TIHS, Ino.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini," ucap Ino yang hanya dibalas senyuman tanda Sakura setuju.

"Baik anak-anak mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran, sekarang buka buku halaman 107," perintah Anko.

* * *

SAKURA POV

* * *

Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasa lainnya, pagi hari diawali dengan pelajaran Kimia oleh _sensei_ paling killer seantero Tokyo International High School Ibiki-_sensei_ lalu dilanjutan pelajaran Matematika oleh Iruka-_sensei_, dan saat ini tengah berlangsung pelajaran biologi oleh Anko-_sensei_. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untukku karena tepat hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dengan pacarku, ia adalah satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Namikaze dan juga ia adalah rekanku di Team 7 selama pendidikan bersenjata kami dibawah salah satu inspektur khusus dalam keanggotaan _ROOT_ Namikaze Kakashi yang juga suami dari wakil kepala sekolah Namikaze Shizune.

Berpacaran dengan anggota keluarga Namikaze tak lah mudah apalagi seorang anggota NE, sebuah kesatuan khusus yang bertugas menjalankan misi-misi khusus yang diberikan _ROOT_ selaku induk perusahaan dari kesatuan _NE_.

* * *

FLASHBACK ON

* * *

"Ne...Sakura-_chan_ aku harus pergi," ucap Naruto kepada Sakura yang masih terus memelukknya.

"Sakura-_chan_, biarkan Naru-_kun_ pergi, ia pasti akan kembali." sambung Ibu Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku berjanji aku akan menghubungimu," lanjut Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar itu, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lalu tiba tiba pundak Sakura disentuh oleh tangan seseorang.

"Sakura-_chan_, Naru-_kun_ pasti kembali, Bibi jamin ia tak bisa macam-macam disana," ucap Kushina yang sukses mengambil perhatian Sakura, dengan wajah terisak ia mencoba membalas perkataan ibu kekasihnya itu.

"Ta...hiks...tapi... hiks... kalau Naru pergi dengan wanita hiks lain gimana? hiks" balas Sakura masih dengan wajah terisak.

"Bibi jamin, Naru-_kun_ tidak akan macam-macam disana, lagipula disana ada Jiraiya-_jiji_ dan Tsunade-_baasan_ yang menjaga Naru-kun, mereka juga sudah bibi beritahu supaya Naru-kun tidak berpacaran dengan wanita lain, kan disini sudah ada Sakura-_chan_ yang cantik,"

Ucapan Kushina sukses membuat sakura blushing.

"Itu benar Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak akan macam-macam disana, kan Naru sudah punya Sakura-_chan_," bujuk Naruto.

"Janji,"

"Janji," ucap Naruto.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Naruto, bukan ciuman nafsu, melainkan ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

Ku hampir tertawa mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang sangat lucu menurutku, dengan segala kepolosan kami diwaktu kecil hingga menginjak pertunangan kami nanti malam, tak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat, memang selama 3 tahun di Perancis ia selalu menghubungiku namun yang namanya rindu tetaplah rindu, tak dapat diselesaian dengan bertukar e-mail atau bertatap muka melalu webcam.

"_Forehead_..._Forehead_!" panggilan yang menjijikan itu membuyarkan lamunanku, tak perlu kulirik pun aku tahu siapa yang yang memangilku sahabat terdekatku, Ino.

"Ada apa Ino-_pig_?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu _Forehead_, dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ahh... Bukan apa-apa hanya mengingat kejadian masa lalu," jawabku singkat, ku tahu kalau ku layani sang ratu gosip di sampingku ini maka tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Ne... _Forehead_, kita kedatangan murid baru tuh," ucap Ino.

Seketika au melirik siapa gerangan murid baru itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, berkulit tan, dan tentunya sebuah Iris Blue Saphire yang begitu menyejukkan itu.

"Ore-no namae Nami-ka-ze..." ucap pemuda didepan.

"Naruto," ucapku memotong perkataan pemuda didepan yang sukses membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas.

Segera ku berdiri menuju kedepan kelas yang hanya diikuti senyuman ringan dari Anko-_sensei_ pertanda ia setuju, ku berjalan ringan menuju kedepan kelas, kupancarkan aura membunuhku yang selama 3 tahun sengaja kupadamkan, bisa kutebak seluruh isi kelas pasti ketakutan semua termasuk anggota _NE_ didepan kelas ini ia yang hanya berkata "Sa-Sakura-_chan_," itupun dengan wajah ketakutan dan nada terbata-bata, memang tak sia-sia ku simpan aura ini untuk pemuda didepan ku ini, pemuda yang 3 tahun lalu begitu saja meninggalkanku.

Segera kusiapkan tangan yang sengaja kusiapkan untuk menyambut kepulangannya.

Namun ketika ku tatap matanya, 'Emerald bertemu Saphire, itulah yang aku pikirkan' tiba-tiba serasa kekuatanku menghilang, tak bisa mengeluarkan sebauh tinju yang 3 tahun telah kuasah seakan kulemah didepannya. Yah memang sebenarnya ku selalu lemah ketika didepannya, tak peduli betapa kuatnya diriku, ku selalu lemah ketika berada didekatnya.

Langsung kupeluk dia, kulepaskan kerinduankku selama 3 tahu ini,

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" ujarnya, ku hanya mengeleng pertanda tak setuju,sedikit ku mendengar ia menghelakan nafasnya.

Perlahan kurasakan tangannya menyentuh pinggulku dan sedikit menarikku, berusaha untuk mengeratkan pelukanku, seketika airmata ku pun tumpah didada pemuda ini, dada yang begitu kurindukan, kehanggatan yang begitu kurindukan.

"Kau menangis Sakura-_chan_?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh mungkin namun kusadari kekasihku ini memang tak paham perempuan.

"Naruto no Baka," ucapku lirih sambil menghapus airmata ini.

"Ehemmm" kudengar suara deheman, "Bisakah kalian lanjutkan drama suami-istri kalian nanti!" ucap Anko-_sensei_ yang sukses membuat rona merah di pipiku, bisa kulihat Naruto juga nampak menahan malu.

"Baik Sakura, tolong kembali ketempat duduk anda,", "Dan anda Namikaze-_san_, silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong," perintah Anko-_sensei_ yang langsung kuiindahkan.

ku tak mau nanti malam, kami ditertawakan keluarga besar kami hanya karena laporan Anko-_sensei_ kepada keluarga kami.

Sesampainya ditempat duduk bisa kutebak reaksi sahabatku terkejut? Tentu saja siapa orang yang tak terkejut melihat murid baru basah dengan airmata seorang gadis populer disekolah.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semumanya nanti," ucap ino yang hanya kubalas sebuah Senyuman pertanda aku setuju, senyuman yang 3 tahun selalu kupalsukan, senyuman yang begitu tulus mungkin karena hari ini, entahlah hanya tuhan yang tahu.

"Baik anak-anak mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran, sekarang buka buku halaman 107," ucap Anko-_sensei_.

Begitulah siangku hari ini semoga harihari kedepannya selalu seperti ini, namun kurasa itu mustahil , namun kupercaya hari-hariku kedepan akan semakin indah dengan kehadirannya.

**- Chapter I : Beginning End -**

* * *

**Author Note**

**Fic pertama Author di fandom Naruto dan di FanFiction ini sendiri, jadi mohon maaf kalo agak gak jelas, jelek, salah ketik dan sebagainya. Karena ini fic pertama Author, Author mohon koreksinya dari pembaca kalau ada kesalahan dalam tata bahasa , ketik dan sebagainya, oh dan Author menerima Flame dengan syarat Flame itu berdasar Flame tidak berdasar tidak akan ditanggapi. Sampaikan kritik & saran readers sekalian di review ya. Author minta maaf karena di chapter awal ini belum banyak Actionnya tapi Author janji chapter depan komposisinya 75% Action :D**

**Ripaza Out.**


	2. Chapter II : Meet

**Disclaimer dan lainnya ada pada Chapter I**

* * *

**...**

"Baik anak-anak mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran, sekarang buka buku halaman 107," ucap Anko-sensei.

Begitulah siangku hari ini semoga hari-hari kedepannya selalu seperti ini, namun kurasa itu mustahil , namun kupercaya hari-hariku kedepan akan semakin indah dengan kehadirannya.

**- Chapter I : Beginning End -**

Chapter II : Meet

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai pun berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya proses pembelajaran untuk hari ini, aku Namikaze Naruto seorang murid pindahan dari Perancis yang baru resmi menjadi murid di Tokyo International High School bebarapa jam yang lalu bersama kekasihku yang 3 tahun kutinggal belajar di Paris, Sakura Haruno dan temannya Yamanaka Ino berjalan menuju tempatku memarkir mobil Paman Kakashi yang kuambil alih selepas kesalahannya telat menjemputku selama 2 jam di Bandara Internasional Narita.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa bersalah, membiarkannya kembali kesekolah menumpang taksi dan membuatnya tertusuk jarum milik Bibi Shizune, namun setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya hukuman yang kuberikan pantas untuknya.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_ , bagaimana keadaan paman Kizashi?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Ayah baik-baik saja, dan kurasa ia akan senang melihat menantunya kembali," jawab Sakura.

Ino yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja mulai terusik setelah mendengar kata 'Menantu'.

"Tunggu-tunggu tadi kau bilang apa _Forehead_?" tanya Ino penuh penasaran.

"Yang mana _pig_?" Sakura berbalik bertanya.

"Kau ini ditanya malah balik bertanya, itu loh sesuatu tentang Ayahmu,"

"Oh itu, tadi Naruto bertanya tentang keadaan ayah, kujawab ayah baik-baik saja,"

"Sakura-_chan_, cepatlah aku sudah mulai kelelahan," teriak Naruto yang telah sampai dimobil terlebih dahulu.

"Haii...haii" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku duluan ya _pig_, jaa nee," ucap Sakura sambil berlari menuju mobil Naruto yang hanya dibalas lambaiaan tangan Ino.

Naruto dan Sakura pun segera melaju meninggalkan Ino sendirian, sebenarnya tadi Naruto dan Sakura sudah mengajak Ino untuk pulang bersama namun Ino tolak karena ia masih punya sedikit urusan.

* * *

INO POV

* * *

Kulambaikan tangan setelah Sakura mengucapkan salam tadi, sebenarnya aku sedikit curiga dengan perkataan yang samar-samar aku dengar ketika Naruto bertanya keadaan ayah Sakura tadi, namun aku tak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu, aku pun bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Ditengah perjalanan kulihat seorang pemuda bersurai nanas sedang dikepung beberapa orang, yang nampaknya orang-orang itu adalah berandalan, namun kulihat dengan santainya pemuda itu masih saja duduk diatas motor sportnya dengan tatapan lelah bukan lepih tepatnya mengantuk.

Perlahan kudekati orang yang 'sepertinya' terpojok oleh sekitar 6 orang berandalan yang kuperkirakan berusia 35-40 tahun itu.

'Ck, dasar pemalas,' ketika kulihat pemuda yang terpojok itu hanya menguap dan dengan tetap santainya ia duduk diatas motor sportnya.

Mataku terbelakak ketika kulihat salah satu berandalan itu mengacungkan sebuah senjata _revolver_ kearah pemuda tersebut, ku hanya dapat diam membisu ketika perlahan namun pasti, berandalan itu menarik pengaman senjata bagian belakangnya, kembali kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ketika dengan sigap pemuda tersebut merebut pistol _revolver_ yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh berandalan tadi, lalu ia todongkan balik kearah kepala berandalan tadi. Berandalan-berandalan yang sedari tadi menggangu pemuda tersebut pun satu persatu tunggang langgang.

Kembali rasa takut menghampiriku ketika perlahan pemuda tadi menghampiriku, aku yang sudah termakan rasa ketakutan hanya bisa teridam membisu dikursi yang biasa digunakan untuk menunggu bis.

"Yamanaka Ino?" tanya pemuda bersurai nanas.

"Y-ya," jawabku sedikit gagap.

"Kau harus ikut aku," perintah pemuda tadi.

"Un-untuk apa?" tanyaku kembali.

"Akan kami jelaskan nanti," jawab pemuda tersebut sambil mengulurkan sebuah helm, aku pun hanya bisa menuruti perintahnya, bak anjing ditarik pemiliknya.

Perlahan kunaiki sisi belakang motor sport tersebut, dan tanpa berkata-kata pemuda tersebut langsung memacu motor sportnya membelah dinginnya angin petang.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami lewati dengan suasana hening, hingga kami akhirnya sampai disebuah gedung perkantoran dipinggir kota Tokyo.

Kantor yang cukup besar menurutku namun tak sebesar milik ayahku.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya kantor cabang," ucap pemuda bersurai nanas tadi seolah ia bisa membaca pikirannku.

"Mari ikuti, aku," lanjut pemuda itu, aku pun hanya mengekor dibelakang pemuda tersebut. Ada satu hal aneh yang sedari tadi terlintas dipikirannku, kenapa kantor ini begitu sepi walaupun ini belum terlalu malam, seharusnya setidaknya terdapat beberapa petugas kebersihan atau satpam yang berjaga, namun sedari tadi kulihat gedung ini nampak kosong bagai tak pernah ditinggali, namun anehnya lagi terdapat beberapa mobil dan satu mobil yang sangat kukenali mobil milik Namikaze Naruto tampak terparkir rapi.

Kami pun memasuki lift, dan kini suatu keanehan terlintas kembali dipikirannku tentang jumlah lantai gedung ini, kuperkirakan jumlah tingkat digedung ini adalah 25 tingkat keatas dan 1 buah basement, namun, yang terlihat didepanku pemuda itu menekan tombol 2 lalu memasukkan sebuah kartu lalu kamipun bergerak kebawah, iya kebawah, tepatnya sekitar 5 lantai kebawah.

Sesampainya kami dibawah, kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami diruang bawah tanah ini, terlihat beberapa orang lalu lalang namun tidak terlalu banyak.

Kami pun sampai didepan meja resepsionist. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sejenis kartu pas yang ia pakai ketika di lift tadi.

Rasa penasaranku pun muncul kembali ketika sang resepionist mengutarakan sebuah kata.

"Tuan Namikaze berpesan supaya anda dan pasangan anda mengganti baju terlebih dahulu,"

'Tuan Namikaze,' kembali pikirannku berputar-putar memikirkan 2 kata tersebut .

'Sebenarnya ada apa ini?' gumanku dalam hati, lamunanku pun buyar ketika sebuah tangan menarikku erat.

'Sakit,' tentu saja siapa orang yang tak kesakitan tangannya ditarik-tarik.

Pemuda didepanku pun berhenti disebuah ruangan yang menurutku telah dipersiapkan, ia pun segera membuka pintu. Dengan segera kami berdua masuk kesebuah kamar yang sepertinya ini adalah kamar ganti.

"Pakai ini," ucap sang pemuda sambil mengulurkan sebuah gaun berwarna ungu kepadaku.

Ku sedikit memiringkan alis, 'sebenarnya ada apa ini,' rutukku dalam hati kembali.

"Pakai ini, kau mau masuk pesta mengenakan seragam sekolah," ucap pemuda tersebut.

'Pesta, pesta apa, seingatku tidak ada undangan pesta untuk hari ini,' guman ku dalam hati.

"Pesta?" tanyaku kepada pemuda tersebut, nampak pemuda tersebut sedikit kesal.

"Jangan bilang kau tak membaca e-mail tadi siang," tanya pemuda itu kepadaku.

'Tunggu_ e-mail_, _e-mail_ apa? seingatku dari tadi siang aku belum mendapat e-mail apapun,' gumanku dalam hati, dengan segera ku ambil ponsel yang sedari tadi kukantongi dikantong kemejaku. Naas ketika kudapati ponsel yang sedari tadi kukantongi, kini dalam kondisi mati karena baterainya habis.

"Maaf," sesalku kepada pemuda tadi.

"Tak apa, yang penting segera kau kenakan gaun ini," ucap pemuda sambil mengulurkan gaun tadi.

Dengan penuh pengertian pemuda tadi keluar dari ruangan yang sedari tadi kami tempati. Setelah pemuda tadi keluar segera ku ganti seragam TIHS dengan sebuah gaun berwarna ungu.

10 menit kemudian...

Setelah kukenakan gaun pemberian pemuda tadi dan dengan sedikit berdandan, ku buka pintu untuk melangkah keluar. Tepat disamping kanan pintu ruangan yang kugunakan untuk berganti pakaian tadi, kudapati pemuda tadi tengah bersandar didinding sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hey," panggilku ke pemuda tadi.

"Hey," ulangku yang kini sedikit kutambahkan goyang ke lengannya.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengosok mata yang kulihat lelah itu.

"Oh sudah selesai, mari," ucap pemuda itu sambil meraih tanganku.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku dengan 'lancang' pemuda itu menarikku, dengan setengah berlari kami pergi menuju kesebuah ruangan disamping kanan meja resepsionist.

Dengan sigap pemuda itu lalu membuka pintu itu. Sempat terjadi 'buta' sebentar ketika pintu itu dibuka karena perbedaan intensitas cahaya.

Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan ketika mataku sepenuhnya terbuka betapa terkejutnya ketika kulihat sebuah ruangan yang kurasa ukurannya melebihi ukuran sebuah lapangan sepak bola dipenuhi orang-orang dengan pakaian 'mewah', sedang menikmati sebuah pesta, yang entah pesta siapa.

"Yo, Shikamaru, kau baru datang," ucap seseorang dari belakangku.

Dengan reflek kami berdua berbalik arah menuju asal suara yang memanggil pemuda yang kurasa namanya Shikamaru.

Mataku membelakak melihat siapa yang berada didepannku.

"Hai Ino-_pig_," ucap seorang wanita mengenakan gaun yang senada dengan rambutnya.

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

"_Pig_," panggil Sakura sambil tetap memeluk lengan Naruto.

"_Pig_," panggil Sakura kembali, yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Sa-sakura, Naruto," ucap Ino masih dengan nada terkejut.

"Kalian juga diundang kepesta ini, ngomong-ngomong ini pesta siapa?" lanjut Ino masih dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau bercanda, inikan pesta kita," jawab Sakura yang sukses menambah keterkejutan Ino.

"Ki-kita?" tanya Ino lagi dengan sedikit memiringkan alisnya.

Sempat terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik.

"Kau pasti tidak membaca e-mail ayahmu tadi siang kan?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit memajukan mukanya kedepan yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala Ino.

'Sebenarnya apa sih isi e-mail itu,' batin Ino.

"Ck, kau ini," ucap Sakura sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya kedahinya.

"Naruto, kau duluan saja," ucap Sakura kepada pemuda yang sedari tadi disampingnya.

"Baiklah, ayo Shikamaru kita duluan," ajak Naruto kepada Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Shikamaru.

"Wanita memang merepotkan," lanjut Naruto yang membuahkan deathglare dari Sakura.

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun segera pergi meninggalkan para wanita yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

**-Silence Kills-**

"Kudengar misimu di Paris sukses besar,"

"Ya begitulah, kau sendiri?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kau tau sendiri kan, anggota kelompokku selama di London tak terlalu berpengalaman" jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi berhasilkan?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Yah bisa dibilang berhasil bisa dibilang tidak," jawab Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Misi pengambilan dokumen sih sukses, tapi kami kehilangan satu anggota," lanjut Shikamaru kembali, sementara Naruto hanya ber 'oh..oh' ria.

"Aku tak sabar anggota _NE_ berkumpul kembali," ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan tangannya.

**-Silence Kills-**

"Naruto, Shikamaru," Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera membalikkan badannya.

"Sai, lama tak jumpa, kau datang sendiri?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda yang bernama Sai tersebut

"Oh, tadi aku bersama Gaara, tapi sepertinya kami terpisah," jawab Sai disertai senyum palsu khasnya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendengar jawaban dari rekan satu anggotanya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ngomong – ngomong dimana nih nona Namikaze, dan Nara, sepertinya kalian tidak bersama," tanya Sai kepada 2 pemuda didepannya itu

"Mereka sedang ada sedikit urusan," jawab Naruto

KEMBALI KE SAKURA DAN INO...

"_Forehead_, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang kini tengah duduk dibangku yang disediakan untuk para tamu.

"Kau tidak membaca _e-mail_ dari ayahmu?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala.s

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu, tapi dengan satu syarat, kau tak boleh berteriak,"

Ino hanya menganguk pertanda ia setuju.

"Kau kenal dengan pemuda yang tadi bersamamu?" tanya Sakura.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia itu tunanganmu," lanjut Sakura setengah berbisik.

1...

2...

3...

Otak Ino yang entah kenapa kali ini sedikit lemot perlahan mencerna setiap kata yang Sakura lontarkan.

"APAAAAAAAA," teriak Ino yang sukses mebuatnya menjadi atensi para tamu undangan.

"Ssssssssshhht, kan sudah kubilang jangan teriak,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak membaca _e-mail_ ayahmu,"

"Memangnya apa isi e-mail itu?" tanya Ino penasaran dengan sedikit berbisik, baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulut, namu ia dikejutkan suara seseorang yang memanggilnya

"Sakura?" ucap seseorang berambut merah dengan tato AI didahinya, Sakura yang mengenal suara dibelakangnya langsung berbalik.

"Gaara, lama tak berjumpa, kau datang sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi bersama Sai, tapi sepertinya kami terpisah," jawab Gaara sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Terpisah lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Y-ya begitulah," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Lalu siapakah gerangan nona manis yang bersamamu ini?" goda Gaara yang sukses membuat Ino blushing.

"Yare-yare, sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup GAARA," ucap seseorang dengan sedikit penekanan pada akhir kalimat, suaranya yang sangat Gaara kenal.

"Shi-shikamaru, lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara basa-basi.

"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana aku sekarang kan tampak sehat tak ada cacat sedikitpun," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ehem.." suara deheman memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi, antara Gaara yang sedikit ketakutan dan Shikamaru yang sepertinya 'mengantuk'.

"Na-naruto, sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Gaara masih dengan sedikit gugup

"Sejak kapan ya? mungkin sejak kau menggoda CALON NONA NAMIKAZE DAN NARA," jawab Naruto yang disertai sebuah senyuman yang membuat Gaara bergidik ngeri.

"A-aku permisi dulu, sepertinya aku harus mulai mencari Sai," kilah Gaara, ia tahu ia akan dengan mudah terbunuh bila berurusan dengan dua iblis dari NE.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya memandangi Gaara yang mulai mencari Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Forehead_, apa maksudmu dengan 'PESTA KITA'?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya ini hanya pesta pertunangan ku dan Naruto sih, tapi sedikit ada perubahan rencana tadi" jawab Sakura dengan entengnya.

* * *

FLASHBACK ON

* * *

DISEBUAH KANTOR MILIK PERUSAHAAN ROOT...

"Tok...tok,"

"Masuk," ucap seorang laki-laki setelah mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Shikaku, lama tak berjumpa, silahkan duduk dimana kau suka" ucap laki-laki tersebut kepada teman lamanya ketika menjalani pelatihan anti-terorisme di Amerika, pria yang bernama Shikaku yang kini menjabat sebagai komisaris utama kepolisian Tokyo itupun langsung duduk dikursi.

"Jadi ada apa gerangan kau mengunjungiku Shikaku?" tanya laki-laki tersebut kepada Shikaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kebetulan tadi aku dari aku ada urusan disekitar sini, jadi aku mampir sekalian kesini," jawab Shikaku.

"Oh, kukira ada apa,"

"Ngomong-ngomong Minato, apa Naruto jadi pulang hari ini," tanya Shikaku kepada laki-laki didepannya yang tak lain bernama Namikaze Minato ayah Namikaze Naruto sekaligus pemilik perusahaan _ROOT_.

"Kalau tidak ada alang merintang sih sepertinya Naruto sekarang sudah ada disekolah," jawab Minato sambil melirik jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 10.45.

"Jadi Naruto langsung sekolah, apa ia tidak kelelahan, kudengar ia barusaja menyelesaikan misi yang lumayan sulit dan langsung terbang ke Tokyo setelah menyelesaikannya," ucap Shikaku yang perlahan mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin ia beristriahat dulu dirumah lalu besok atau lusa baru berangkat kesekolah, tapi ini permintaan Kushina katanya ia mau memberi kejutan kepada Sakura,"

"Gadis Haruno itu ya," gumam Shikaku sambil meneruskan kegiatan menghisap rokoknya, yang hanya dibalas angukan kepala Minato.

"Kudengar kau masih mencari anggota untuk cabang _NE_-mu itu?" tanya Shikaku.

"Ya begitulah, setelah Kakashi kunaikkan menjadi instruktur pembimbing, jadi ada kekosongan sementara ditubuh _NE_," jawab Minato, Shikaku yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Mencari orang yang berpengalaman diusia muda saat ini sangatlah sulit, saat ini kekosongan yang ada ditubuh _NE_ pasti akan mempersulit kinerja _ROOT_ dalam operasi rahasia, apalagi dengan kesibukan anggota masing-masing, kau tahu kan semenjak kematian Uchiha Sasuke saat operasi di Rusia kekosongan di _NE_ terlihat semakin besar," ucap Minato.

"Oh, dan bagaimana dengan Shikamaru, kudengar ia hampir gagal dalam misi kemarin,"

"Yah seperti katamu tadi, mencari orang yang berpengalaman diusia muda saat ini sangatlah sulit," jawab Minato.

Lalu secercak ide pun muncul dikepala Minato.

"Ne..ne Shikaku, kau sudah menjodohkan anakmu itu dengan anak Inoichi kan," tanya Minato, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Shikaku.

"Apa mereka sudah resmi bertunangan?" tanya Minato yang kembali hanya dibalas gelengan kepala Shikaku.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengumumkannya?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Rencananya sih beberapa waktu kedepan"

"Ne... Shikaku aku ada rencana tentang anak kita," ucap Minato, Shikaku yang penasaran hanya memajukan kursi yang ia duduki. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bisik-bisik antara mereka berdua yang disertai Evil Smiley Shikaku.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus," ucap Shikaku, tak lama kemudian Shikaku pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak pergi.

"Oh ya Minato, kaubilang tadi ada kekosongan di Timmu kan?" tanya Shikaku, Minato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Anakku dan Anak Inoichi kau masukkan saja," ucap Shikaku yang sukses mebuat Minato mebelakakkan matanya.

"Kau yakin, Tim ku ini bukan badan legal dibawah kepolisian loh" ucap Minato "Lalu bagaimana anak Inoichi? pasti dia akan membunuhku kalau tahu anaknya masuk perusahanku,".

"Aku yakin, dan soal Inoichi kurasa ia tak keberatan, karena setelah mendengar kalau ia masuk ke perusahaanmu pasti ia akan senang, lagipula sepertinya ia masih ingin mewujudkan impian masa kecilnya," jawab Shikaku.

"Lalu soal kemampuan, kalu Shikamaru sih aku percaya lalu bagaimana dengan gadi Inoichi tadi, aku tak ingin ia nanti malah menjadi beban bagi tim ku kedepannya, kau tahu kan bagaimana besarnya resiko di Tim ku,"

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Ino sangat ahli dalam penyamaran, komunikasi, dan beladiri" ucap Shikaku berusaha meyakinkan.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, kalau begitu akan kupanggil 2 anggota lainnya untuk bertemu di tempat yang kita rencanakan tadi" ucap Minato, yang sedang mengetik sebuah pesan yang akan ia kirimkan kepada Kushina.

Shikaku yang mendengar persetujuan rekannya itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon anaknya.

"Shikamaru kau ada dimana?"

"Aku masih di Osaka ayah, ada apa?."

"Cepat kau kembali ke Tokyo, pesta pertunanganmu dimajukan hari ini,"

"Oh dan jangan lupa nanti kau jemput anak paman Inoichi, lalu kau bawa kekantor paman Minato yang ada di dekat Stasiun Tokyo,"

"Ck, merepotkan,"

"JANGAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU PADA AYAHMU, BODOH," bentak Shikaku.

"Baik...Baik aku akan segera kembali,"

* * *

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

"Apaaaa, jadi dia anak paman Shikaku, tunanganku?" tanya Ino yang masih dalam nada tidak percaya.

"Yep, begitulah yang dikatakan bibi Kushina," jawab Sakura.

Ino yang masih sangat tekejut hanya bisa diam membatu.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo kita lekas kemeja utama Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_ sepertinya sudah menunggu," ajak Naruto kepada Sakura, yang langsung Sakura indahkan, karena apa? karena ia tahu tak akan mudah berurusan dengan perempuan Namikaze terkuat.

"Ayo cepat Shikamaru kau tak mau direbus hidup-hidup ibumu kan?" ajak Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Ck, merepotkan,"

**-Silence Kills-**

Dan benar saja ketika mereka berempat sampai dimeja utama tepatnya disebuah ruangan tepaat disamping tempat pesta tadi, bertebaran aura membunuh yang sangat kuat dari sang Habanero Merah, Naruto dan Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya saling bergandengan tangan kini telah berpelukan dengan raut wajah ketakutan seakan didepannya adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Na...ruto, Sa..kuraa," ucap Kushina dengan tetap memancarkan aura membunuh.

"I-ya Kaa-_san_", "I-ya Bibi," ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan dengan masih mempertahankan raut wajah ketakutan.

'Bagus, hari ini kami pasri mati,' batin Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berada dipengadilan menentukan hidup atau mati kini Shikamaru dan Ino hanya duduk diam mengamati kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Kushina, kau bisa hukum apapun nanti tapi jangan sekarang," ucap Tsunade menenangkan anaknya itu sambil mengedipkan matanya kesamping. Dan Kushina pun menekan aura membunuh yang ia keluarkan tadi setelah ia melihat para tamu yang tak lain adalah, Keluarga Haruno yang hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat menatu dan anaknya takut hingga seperti itu, Keluarga Nara dengan sikap tenangnya, Keluarga Inoichi yang sama seperti Keluarga Haruno, dan menyisakan Keluarga Namikaze bukan tapi laki-laki Keluarga Namikaze yang ketakutan, takut setengah mati.

"Tok..tok..tok,"

"Masuk,"

"Maaf kami telat," ucap Sai dan Gaara yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Kushina.

"Maafkan kami, Kushina-_sama_," ucap mereka berdua sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah karena hari ini hari spesial untuk keluarga besar kami, khusus hari ini aku maafkan,"

Sai dan Gaara yang sedari tadi khawatir apa yang akan ibu 'angkat' mereka itu lakukan pada mereka kini bisa bernafas lega, mereka tahu betapa bencinya ibu angkat mereka ini pada orang-orang yang telat, mereka ingat ketika Paman mereka tak lain tak bukan Kakashi disiksa habis-habisan hanya karena telat menjemput anaknya tadi siang. Ibu angkat? Ya Kushina dan Minato adalah ibu angkat mereka, karena merekalah yang menyelamatkan mereka ketika mereka menjadi gelandangan 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan semenjak itu mereka tinggal dikediaman Namikaze dan otomatis menyandang marga Namikaze.

Sai dan Gaara yang mulai bisa bernafas lega kini mulai mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto dan Sakura, namun betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat orang yang mereka anggap adik dan calon adik mereka duduk dengan badan yang bergetar. Dan fantasi mereka tentang apa yang ibu angkat mereka lakukan pada anak dan menantunya itu pun mulai bermunculan, memunculkan rasa ngeri tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Baik karena semua sudah datang, akan aku mulai pertemuan kali ini," ucap Minato.

"Selain membahas pertunangan anak-anak kita, yang kurasa semuanya sudah selesai.." ucap Minato yang ia biarkan menggantung.

"Namikaze Naruto,", "Haik" ucap Naruto yang lalu berdiri.

"Nara Shikamaru,", "Haik" ucap Shikamaru menirukan Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno", "Haik"

"Namikaze Gaara", "Haik"

"Namikaze Sai", "Haik"

"Yamanaka Ino", "Haik" ucap Ino menirukan kelima sahabatnya itu, sebenarnya ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dengan ini saya, Namikaze Minato, selaku komandan tertinggi _ROOT_, menyatakan status keanggotakan kalian dalam kesatuan _NE_ dipulihkan," ucap Minato yang sukses membuat Ino bingung.

Para anggota keluarga besar yang menghadiri pertemuan kali ini pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mereka setuju, tak terkecuali Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah Ino.

'_NE_, apa itu?' gumam Ino dalam hati.

Mereka pun dengan segera duduk kembali.

"Rincian misi kalian akan dikirimkan beberapa hari kedepan," lanjut Minato.

Setelah menyelesaikan pengumuman itu, para anggota keluarga besar pun mulai melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"_Forehead_, sebenarnya pertemuan apa ini dan apa itu _NE_?" ucap Ino sedikit Berbisik.

"Oh, bukankah ini pertemuan membahas pertunangan kita," jawab Sakura yang hanya menoleh sebentar.

"Lalu apa itu _NE_?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Oh itu, _NE_ adalah sebuah cabang dalam perusahaan _ROOT_ milik paman Minato yang bergerak dalam bisnis keamanan, _NE_ adalah sebuah cabang khusus yang menjalankan semua operasi khusus yang diberikan _ROOT_ dengan bertanggungjawab kepada _ROOT_ itu sendiri dan Kementrian Pertahanan Jepang, jadi singkatnya ini adalah oraganisasi yang sangat rahasia yang kewenangannya diatas Polisi namun masih setara dengan militer, yah walaupun ini adalah badan milik swasta namun kelegalan semua operasinya sudah diaku pihak kementrian Pertahanan"

"Lalu kenapa aku juga berada disini, bukankah ini organisasi rahasia" ucap Ino kembali dengan nada berbisik.

"Kau tuli ya _pig_, bukankah tadi kau dengar kau dimasukkan dalam kesatuan _NE_," jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Lagipula mana mungkin ayahku setuju kalau aku masuk organisasi seperti ini," ucap Ino kembali.

"Sekarang kau ini buta ya _pig_, bukankah kau tadi melihat ayahmu setuju," jawab Sakura sedikit membentak.

"Ti-tidak mungkin ayahku setuju," sangkal Ino kembali.

"Tanya saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya," rutuk Sakura kesal.

Baru Ino akan bertanya ia sudah melihat dua acungak jempol dari ayahnya, seakan berkata 'Berjuanglah, Ino-_chan_', Ino yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan," ucap Sakura kembali.

"Hai, hai, lalu kenapa kau dan Naruto juga ada disini?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Kau ini banyak tanya ya pig, dimana otak jeniusmu yang kaubangakan itu, sudah jelas kan kalau aku dan Naruto juga ada disini, aku dan Naruto juga adalah bagian dari kesatuan _NE_, oh dan juga mulai hari hari ini kurasa kau harus memanggilku Senpai," ucap Sakura.

"Sen-senpai, kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu,"

"Kan aku seniormu disini, lagipula sebenarnya aku dan Naruto sudah menjadi anggota _NE_ sejak awal berdirinya _NE_ sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu," jawab Sakura.

"Kau, dan sipirang itu ?" tanya Ino coba meyakinkan diri.

"Yup, kau tanya sendiri saja pada si pirang itu," jawab Sakura.

Baru Ino memalingkan wajah akan bertanya, ia bisa langsung tahu itu benar setelah Naruto mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa Naruto tinggal di Perancis selama 3 tahun?" tanya Sakura didekat telinga Ino yang sukses membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Untuk menjalankan misi P-E-M-B-U-N-U-H-A-N" lanjut Sakura masih dengan nada horrornya.

"KYAAAAAA," teriak Ino yang langsung mendapat tatapan dari para anggota keluarga besar setelah mendengar kata yang Sakura bicarakan tadi, sementara itu Sakura hanya bisa bersandar dipundak Naruto sambil menahan Tawa.

"Kau tak apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto memastikan keadaan tunangannya itu.

"A-ak-aku tak-a- ap-apa," Jawab Sakura masih menahan tawa.

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto yang lalu melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sai dan Gaara yang 3 tahun tak ia temui itu.

'Awas kau _Forehead_,' gumam Ino dalam hati.

**- Chapter II : Meet End -**

* * *

**zielavienaz96 : ShikIno nya baru muncul di Chapter ini gan, BTW makasih atas reviewnya**

**Kurama Thunderstorm : Ok gan, dan makasih atas Reviewnya, semoga gak bosan sama fic ini**

**HoshiKirari : Kayaknya semua pertanyaan agan dah kejawab semua di Chap ini, BTW makasih atas reviewnya**

**Namikaze Sholkhan : Ok gan, makasih atas Reviewnya**

**Blossom-Hime : Ok sis dan makasih atas reviewnya**

**Yola-ShikaIno : Salam kenal juga Yola-san, bener loh ini fic pertama Author, dan terimakasih atas sarannya, tapi saran agan belum bisa sepenuhnya Author terapkan di chap ini, mungkin next Chap baru Author terapkan sepenuhnya, dan soal ShikaIno, di Chap ini Author pikir sudah 75% ShikaIno, BTW makasih atas reviewnya**

**Buat yang cuman jadi Silent-readers ayo dong sumbangan satu reviewnya, Author juga butuh Kritik dan Saran.**

* * *

**Sillence Kill Encyclopedia**

**Barrett XM500 long range sniper rifle (USA)**

**Country : USA**

**Caliber : .50BMG (12.7x99mm)**

**Operation : gas operated, semi-automatic**

**Barrel : n/a**

**Weight : 11.8 kg**

**Length : 1168 mm (46")**

**Feed Mechanism : 10 rounds detachable box magazine**

* * *

**Author Note**

**Fic pertama Author di fandom Naruto dan di FanFiction ini sendiri, jadi mohon maaf kalo agak gak jelas, jelek, salah ketik dan sebagainya. Author minta maaf, karena kayaknya idenya sedikit amuradul, soalnya otak Author sedikit sulit untuk memproses dari ide ke Fic jadi mohn maaf kalau Chap ini mengecewakan. Sampaikan kritik & saran readers sekalian di review ya. Author minta maaf karena, janji Author untuk 75% Action sepertinya belum bisa Author penuhi, soalnya gak keduga ShikaIno nya bisa sepanjang ini, dan untuk Actionnya Author kali ini gak bisa janji, tapi perkiraan Author sih dibagian mendekati akhir Chapter III atau malah dari Chapter IV.**

**Ripaza Out.**


	3. Chapter III : Attention Arc I

**Disclaimer dan lainnya ada pada Chapter I**

* * *

**...**

"Kau tak apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto memastikan keadaan tunangannya itu.

"A-ak-aku tak-a- ap-apa," Jawab Sakura masih menahan tawa.

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto yang lalu melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sai dan Garra yang 3 tahun tak ia temui itu.

'Awas kau _Forehead_,' gumam Ino dalam hati.

**- Chapter II : Meet End -**

Chapter III : Attention Arc I

'Sreekk,' suara tirai jendela dibuka membangunkanku dari tidur ku.

"Ino, ayo bangun, kau tidak ingin telat kan!" ucap seorang wanita yang sangat aku kenal.

"Sebentar lagi bu, aku masih lelah," ucapku sambil menarik selimut, menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhku.

"Lelah? baru menghadiri pesta pertunangan kau sudah lelah bagaimana kalau kau menghadiri pesta pernikahan," rutuk Ibuku kembali sambil menarik selimutku.

Dengan mata yang terlihat sangat lelah dan rasa malas yang menghampiriku, aku pun bangun dari tempat tidurku beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, 20 menit kemudian, setelah aku selesai dengan ritual pagiku dan sesudah berpakaian, aku pun segera turun untuk menyantap sarapan pagi yang telah disiapkan Ibuku.

Seperti biasa, sementara ibuku menyiapkan makanan, dimeja makan telah hadir seorang lelaki yang tampak sedang membaca koran pagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahku, dan disana juga sudah ada seorang pemuda yang rambutnya ia kuncir keatas menyerupai nanas yang sepertinya masih dalam keadaan mengantuk juga.

'Ck, dasar pemalas,' gerutuku dalam hati.

'Tunggu, pemuda berambut nanas? kenapa dia ada disini?' gumamku kembali dalam hati.

"Oh kau sudah selesai Ino, mari temani Ayah dan Shikamaru sarapan," ucap ayahku melirikku sebentar yang lalu ia lanjutkan atensinya ke koran yang sedang ia pegang.

Tunangan? ya dia adalah tunanganku, setidaknya semenjak tadi malam, sebelumnya kami tidak saling kenal atau mungkin aku saja yang tak kenal dia, kami dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami berdua yang nampaknya sudah saling kenal bersamaan dengan satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Namikaze dan putri kesayangan keluarga Haruno, Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

Berbeda dengan kami berdua yang nampak penuh keterpaksaan, Naruto dan Sakura nampak sangat senang, betul saja karena awalnya ini adalah pesta pertunangan mereka berdua yang entah kenapa menjadi pesta pertunangan kami berempat.

Aku pun segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping pemuda yang nampak masih lelah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ada disini sepagi ini?" tanyaku kepada pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru ini, dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Cih, sebenarnya mana sudi aku pagi – pagi buta seperti ini berkunjung kerumah perempuan 'Merepotkan' sepertimu," jawab Shikamaru masih dengan malasnya.

Mendengar kata 'Merepotkan' emosiku mulai meledak hampir, saja kupukul dia kalau ibuku tidak datang menyela kami.

"Ino, mulai sekarang Shikamaru akan masuk kesekolahmu," ucap ibuku sambil meletakkan sarapanku pagi ini.

Hampir saja kumuncratkan minumam yang baru saja aku minum, namum dengan segera kututup mulutku agar air itu tidak keluar.

"A-apa maksud ibu?" tanyaku mencoba memastikan, masih dengan nada terkejut.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kalian berdua akan selalu bersama pagi-siang-sore, tapi tidak untuk malam," jawab ibuku berusaha menjelaskan.

Mendengar nada 'selalu bersama' berhasil membuat khayalanku terbang sampai keluar angkasa.

"Ta-tapi..ta.."

"Tidak ada tapi..tapian Ino, sesuai hasil pertemuan tadi malam, semua anggota NE, termasuk itu dirimu, akan berada dalam satu kelas," ucap ibuku.

'Sial! aku lupa kalau kepala sekolahku seorang Namikaze,' hardikku kepada diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Sementara aku terkejut atas semua ini, pemuda Nara yang ada disampingku hanya bersikap tenang dengan sesekali menguap.

"Sudah...sudah lekas berangkat sana, kalian tidak ingin terlambatkan?" ucap Ayahku yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah dari tadi diam membaca koran.

Segera kusambar tas sekolahku, yang sudah kusiapkan dari tadi, akupun lekas pergi untuk berangkat sekolah diikuti pemuda Nara yang masih dengan sikap malasnya. Sesampainya dihalaman depan segera kumasuk kesebuah mobil sedan sport yang kuyakini milik pemuda Nara itu, karena ayahku tak mungkin menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal-hal yang terlalu mewah seperti ini, berbanding 180 derajat dengannku yang terlalu royal terhadap barang mewah.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda Nara itupun beranjak masuk kemobilnya.

"Setidaknya minta izinlah dulu sebelum masuk kemobil orang," ucap pemuda itu sambil memundurkan mobilnya.

"Cerewet, cepatlah aku tak ingin terlambat," balasku.

"Cih, Merepotkan" ucap lirih pemuda tersebut namun masih bisa kudengar.

"APA KAU BILANG? MEREPOTKAN, HAH? CEPATLAH BODOH, AKU TAK INGIN TERLAMBAT," bentakku kepada Shikamaru.

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak seperti itu! sakit telingaku mendengar omelanmu," ucap Shikamaru sambil menggosokkan tangan ketelinganya.

'Baik, kurasa pertunangan ini akan berubah menjadi medan perang kedepannya' batinku.

**-Silence Kills-**

Tak lama kemudian kami hampir sampai di TIHS, dari dalam mobil bisa kulihat wanita-wanita yang nampak penasaran dengan siapa yang menaiki mobil sedan sport berwarna merah yang aku tumpangi ini.

Bisa kudengar bisikan – bisikan gosip dari para wanita yang melihat aku turun dari mobil milik Shikamaru yang sempat membuatku naik pitam, bagaimana tidak ia membukakan pintu layaknya seorang pangeran kepada seorang putri sambil ia menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, tentunya bukan sebuah senyuman tulus, melainkan sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan.

Tak lama kemudian datang sebuah mobil sedan sport berwarna putih yang sempat membuatku penasaran, namum setelah kulihat surai berwarna kuning yang keluar terlebih dahulu keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

Aku hanya ber'oh' ria setelah melihat siapa yang keluar.

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

"Selamat pagi nona Namikaze," sapa Ino sedikit mengejek.

"Selamat pagi nona Nara," balas Sakura kepada Ino.

Dengan sedikit memicingkan mukanya kedepan disertai sebuah senyuman seakan berkata 'apa yang kalian berdua lakukan sepagi ini berdua? Ino,'.

"Tak usah bertanya," jawab Ino yang sangat mengerti arti senyuman yang sahabatnya lontarkan itu.

"Kau tak seru _Pig_," ucap Sakura dengan nada kecewa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan obrolannya nanti, sepertinya kelas akan segera dimulai," sela Naruto disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Atau mungkin kalian mau mendapat hukuman dari Ibiki-_sensei_" lanjut Naruto sambil berjalana meniggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

Bagai orang tersambar petir, ekspresi mereka langsung berubah menjadi suram setelah mendengar kata 'Ibiki-_sensei_'.

"Gawat, kau sudah mengerjakan PR mu _Forehead_?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja belum pig, kau pikir semalam aku ada dimana," jawab Sakura

Sakura dan Ino pun segera megejar dua pemuda yang terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju kelas.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto innocent ketika melihat Sakura mengerucutkan biibrnya, sebentar ia melirik kearah Shikamaru yang hanya menghelakan nafasnya.

"Kami kan murid baru jadi tak tahu menahu tentang PR kalian, lagipula kemarin Naruto masuk saat sekolah hampir usaikan? dan aku juga baru masuk hari ini, seharusnya itu tanggung jawab kalian sendiri, bisa-bisanya kalian melupakan tugas kalian sendiri," lanjut Shikamaru, yang entah sejak kapan pemuda Nara ini dapat berbicara sebanyak ini.

Mendengar celotehan Shikamaru yang sangat-sangat panjang, Ino, yang tidak pernah senang dinasihati, apalagi oleh pria yang baru ia kenal kemarin malam pun segera naik pitam, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar ketika tangannya mulai mengepal, Naruto yang menyadarinya pun bergidik ngeri.

"MEMANG SIAPA YANG KEMARIN TIBA-TIBA MENCULIKKU SEPULANG SEKOLAH, BAKA!" bentak Ino yang sepertinya sudah mulai emosi.

"Ck, medokusai," jawab Shikamaru masih dengan muka malasnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?" kini tampak tubuh Ino sperti diselimuti aura berwarna hitam, Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

'Wanita memang menakutkan,' batin Naruto sambil membayangkan betapa mengerikannya 4 perempuan Namikaze, bukan tapi 3 yang 1 masih calon, ketika sedang marah.

Lamunan Naruto seketika buyar ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, dengan segera ia pun menoleh.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto ketakutan ketika ia melihat sebuah senyuman, ia sadar itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman yang tulus, terlihat dari tangan kanan Sakura yang bebas sedang dalam keadaan dikepalkan.

"Kau memikirkan apa Naruto? nampak kau serius sekali," ucap Sakura masih dengan Evil Smileynya.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," elak Naruto.

Sakura yang mengenal Naruto sejak kecil, tahu kalau Naruto sedang melamum pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai rahasia-rahasiaan Naruto?" tanya Sakura masih setia menunjukkan Evil Smileynya.

"Ti-tidak, aku tak pernah merahasiakan apapun padamu, Sakura-_chan_" elak kembali Naruto, Naruto sadar, kalau ia jujur tentang apa yang ia pikirkan, pasti keadaan akan tambah buruk, yah minimal Naruto masuk ke UGD.

Hampir sebuah pukulan mentah mendarat dimuka Naruto dan Shikamaru, kalau tidak ada suara yang menyapa mereka.

"Ohayou Naruto-_kun_, Shikamaru-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, sepertinya kalian makin bertambah akrab saja," sapa Sai sambil ia keluarkan sebuah senyuman palsu, Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai senang setalah 2 saudaranya itu datang, karena setidaknya hari ini dia tidak akan masuk UGD.

"Ohayu Sai, Gaara," balas Sakura tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Naruto.

Sai hanya tersenyum mendegar balasan Sakura, sementara Gaara masih dalam mode diamnya.

'Cih, kau mencoba bersikap dingin didepanku,' batin Sakura.

"Mari Sakura-_chan_ Ino-_chan_ kita segera masuk, sepertinya sensei akan segera datang," ucap Sai penuh pengertian kepada dua Sahabatnya yang harus ia tolong sebelum Naruto dan Shikamaru berakhir di UGD.

Sakura dan Ino pun melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih mencengkram erat pundak Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Baik hari ini kalian berdua kami kami maafkan," ucap Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun menghela napas setelah mendengar kedua tunangannya itu melepaskan mereka setidaknya untuk hari ini, namu entah bagaimana hari-hari berikutnya.

Mereka berenam pun segera masuk kekelas, dan benar saja ketika 4 laki-laki dari anggota _NE _itu masuk kekelas terdengar suara jeritan para gadis, Sakura dan Ino yang melihat itu pun tak tinggal diam, dengan segera mereka memeluk lengan masing-masing pasangan mereka.

Bisa dilihat raut muka kekecewaan yang muncul pada para gadis, Sai yang melihat itu pun hanya menyunggingkan senyuman palsunya. Tak lama kemudia Ibiki-_sensei_ pun masuk kelas, dan benar saja Sakura dan Ino dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR, Naruto yang melihat tunangannya itu cemberut karena dihukum hanya bisa tertawa kecil, namum tak lama kemudian sebuah Deathglare menatap mata Naruto tajam seakan berkata, 'Oh kau menertawaiku, awas saja nanti,' Naruto yang menyadari tatapan kepadanya itu pun mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Garra menyadari tingkah aneh saudaranya itu.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa kok Garra," jawab Naruto.

* * *

SKIP TIME

* * *

Hari ini Sakura dan Ino menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk belajar malah mereka habiskan untuk membersihkan kamar mandi guru. Sedangkan Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Gaara menghabiskan waktunya disekolah dengan dikelilingi fansgirl mereka masing-masing yang entah terbentuk sejak kapan.

"Uwaahhhh..." ucap Naruto sambil mereganggakan tangannya "Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan," lanjutnya.

"Hahhh, aku capek sekali, Ibiki-_sensei_ benar-benar kejam," ucap Sakura mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Kau benar _Forehead_, sekali-kali guru itu harus diberi pelajaran," sambung Ino

"Hei-hei, jangan begitu, salah kalian sendiri tidak mengerjakan PR," ketus Naruto sambil terus berjalan menuju tempat ia memarkir mobilnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian berdua," ucap Sakura dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Huhhhh?" "Kenapa aku juga salah, kalau Shikamaru sih aku bisa memaklumi kalau ia disalahkan, tapi kenapa aku juga kena" ucap Naruto sedikit cemberut.

"Tehehehe, kau benar juga Naruto, kenapa aku menyalahkanmu," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa ringan.

"Oke, aku ralat, semua ini gara-gara Shikamaru yang menculik Ino," ralat Sakura.

"Ck, dasar, perempuan memang merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru, yang lalu dibalas Deathglare Ino.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto, dengan sengaja ia menggantung kata-katanya.

"Jadi apa? jangan menggantung kalimat, bodoh!" jawab Shikamaru kesal.

"Maksudku, habis ini kalian berdua mau pergi kemana? apa dinginnya London membuatmu jadi bodoh Shikamaru?" goda Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Jadi, 3 tahun kau tinggal di Perancis membuatmu sedikit tambah pintar Naruto?" goda Shikamaru.

"Hei, hei, kau ini memuji atau mengejek,"

"Sudah-sudah, hari ini aku mengajak Shikamaru pergi belanja," lerai Ino.

"Apa? kau tidak memberitahuku tadi,' jawab Shikamaru sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Ino tadi.

"Memang, aku baru memutuskan tadi, " ucap Ino

"Ck, Merepotkan"

"Sudahilah umpatan tak bergunamu itu,"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan, ayo Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto yang diikuti Sakura.

"Nikmati pengalaman merepotkanmu Shikamaru," goda Naruto kembali. Lalu ia segera masuk kemobil.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi apa? apa kau suka membuatku kesal," jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Sakura menonjok lengan Naruto.

"Gomen...gomen, aku tak bermaksud menggodamu Sakura-chan,"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tunangannya yang mulai kesal.

"Uhhh, kau ini, apa selama 3 tahun kau tinggal di Perancis kau hanya bertambah pintar menggoda Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak, hime," jawab Naruto.

'Hi-hime, apa Naruto sudah tidak waras' batin Sakura yang kini wajahnya tengah merona.

"Kau lihat, aku juga belajar bagaimana membuat wanita merona, H-I-M-E" goda Naruto.

Sakura menonjok lengan Naruto kembali.

"Hentikan gombalanmu itu Naruto," perintah Sakura sakratis.

"Kenapa? apa kau takut wajahmu tambah memerah," goda Naruto kembali.

"Ha-haik" ucap Naruto seketika, setelah mendapat Deathglare dari Sakura.

"Jadi kita mau kemana, makan? nonton? pergi ketaman? atau pulang? H-I-M-E"

"HENTIKAN PANGGILAN BODOHMU ITU NARUTO," bentak Sakura "Aku tak peduli yang penting aku pulang tepat waktu," lanjut Sakura.

"Hai...hai, kalau begitu aku yang memutuskan," ucap Naruto sambil membelokkan mobilnya kearah Tol Luar Kota.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Nikmati saja perjalanannya saja Sakura-_chan_, sebentar lagi kau juga tahu," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan atensinya.

"Terserah kau," ucap Sakura.

Ia pun mengerti kemana Naruto membawannya pergi setelah ia mengingat jalan yang mereka sedang lewati.

"Mau apa kau kesana?" tanya Sakura.

"Wah kau hebat Sakura-chan, kau langsung mengetahuinya," ucap Naruto.

"Kau kira aku bodoh sepertimu," ucap Saura dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Entahlah, kupikir tidak Sakura-_chan_" jawab Naruto sedikit memberi senyuman kearah wanita disampingnya.

Mengetahui Naruto mencoba menggodanya kembali, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Jadi, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura setelah mobil berhenti disebuah gedung dipinggiran kota Tokyo, yang masih terlihat ramai ini.

"Sedikit, bernostalgia mungkin,"ucap Naruto sambil ia mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan_," ajak Naruto kepada Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura pun segera berjalan masuk kearah gedung yang menyerupai sebuah gedung perkantoran.

"Selamat datang Namikaze-_sama_," ucap seorang satpam yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Tak banyak berubah," ucap Naruto.

"Memang, masih sama seperti dulu," lanjut Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura pun berhenti disebuah pintu, dari luar mereka bisa mendengar suara tembakan. Naruto dan Sakura pun berhenti sebentar didepan pintu tersebut, dengan sedikit keraguan Naruto mencoba meraih handle pintu, namum segera dicegah Sakura, Naruto pun melirik sebentar kearah gadis yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini Sakura-_chan_, kita tak bisa mundur lagi," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah tapi ingat, aku sudah mencoba mengingatkanmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku nanti," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_, aku tak apa,"

Perlahan Naruto membuka pintu yang sedari tadi hanya mereka pandangi.

Kriiieeet..., suara pintu membuat para penghuni ruangan itu sejenak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan melihat siapa gerangan yang telah menggangu kegiatan mereka.

"Naruto-_sama_, kaukah itu?" tanya seseorang bernama Kotetsu yang terlihat tengah membersihkan sebuah pistol.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kotetsu-_san_" jawab Sakura.

"Oh ada Nona Haruno juga,"

"_Minna_, Naruto-sama datang berkunjung," teriak Kotetsu membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menengok kearah Kotetsu.

"Naruto-_sama_" teriak hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan itu, mereka langsung mengerubungi Naruto.

Mereka lalu menghujani Naruto dengan banyak Naruto.

'Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto-_sama_,'

'Lalu-lalu, bagaimana keadaan Jiraiya-_sama_ disana?'

'Kudengar Naruto-_sama_ menyelesaikan misi yang sulit?'

Tanya orang-orang itu tanpa memberi jeda Naruto untuk menjawabnya, Naruto yang mendapat banyak pertanyaan namum tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjawabnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

'Lalu-lau, Naruto-_sama_, sudah berapa gadis yang kau tiduri?' tanya salah satu orang diruangan itu, hampir semua orang yang sedang mengerumuni Naruto tiba-tiba diam membisu. Naruto yang tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana hanya bisa tertawa kikuk.

'Apa mereka tidak menyadari, ada iblis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka,' guman Naruto dalam hati.

"Ehem...ehem" Sakura mendehem berusaha mengetahui lebih lanjut.

Orang-orang yang mengerubungi Naruto pun segera menoleh menuju arah suara tadi.

"No-nona Haruno, se-sejak kapan nona ada disana," tanya seseorang dengan nada ketakutan.

Sakura hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"Ba-baik, kami mengerti, kami permisi dulu Naruto-_sama_," ucap mereka yang ketakutan melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Tu-tungguu" cegah Naruto, namum tak berhasil.

"Jadi Naruto, sudah berapa gadis yang kau tiduri?" tanya Sakura mengeluarkan Evil Smiley.

"Ka-kau tahu kan mereka hanya bercanda Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto kikuk.

"Ya, aku tahu, jadi jawab pertanyaanku SUDAH BERAPA GADIS YANG KAU TIDURI?" ucap Sakura.

"A-aku, aku tidak meniduri siapapun Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto coba membela diri.

"Bisa kupercaya ucapanmu?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku menghianati mu Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto coba meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kupercaya kata-katamu, tapi awas sampai kau meniduri wanita lain,"

"Ha-haik" ucap Naruto ketakutan.

**-Silence Kills-**

"Yo Naruto, apa kabar?" ucap seseorang yang sangat Naruto dan Sakura kenal.

"Yamato _taichou_, lama tak berjumpa, kabarku baik-baik saja," sapa Naruto.

"Apa kabar Sakura?"

"Seperti yang taichou lihat, sepertinya aku akan terjebak bersama si Baka ini," jawab Sakura.

Yamato yang mendengar jawaban dari sang _Cherry-hime _hanya bisa tertawa.

"Naruto apa kau punya waktu sedikit?" tanya Yamato.

"Tentu saja, sealu ada waktu luang untuk teman-temanku" jawab Nauto.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita sedikit memanaskan area latihan,"

"Sesuai harapanmu," jawab Naruto

"_Minna_, Naruto akan sedikit memperlihatkan kemampuannya pada kita," teriak Yamato, orang-orang yang mendengar itu pun hanya bersorai.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau tunggu dulu sebentar disana tak apa kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Oke," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada dipinggir area latihan, sementara itu Naruto terlihat sedikit kerepotan memasang _kevlar_, Sakura yang melihat itupun hanya terkikik melihat tunangannya sepertinya kesulitan.

Kini Naruto tampak mengenakan sebuah _kevlar_, yah walaupun peluru yang mereka gunakan adalah peluru karet, namum dorongan yang dihasilkan cukup untuk membuat tubuh mereka membiru, jadi mereka memakai _kevlar_ yang tak terlalu tebal, terlihat juga sebuah kaca mata pelindung menempel didepan mata Naruto. Nampak juga sebuah senapan M4A1 Carbine terlihat menggantung dipundaknya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yamato.

"Kapanpun," jawab Naruto singkat.

3, 2, 1 Teet. Suara bel tanda pertandingan dimulai pun berbunyi, dengan sigap Naruto berlari menuju sebuah replika rumah,

DUAKK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan paksa setelah ditendang Naruto. Dengan sigap ia posisikan popor senjatanya tepat didepan tulang belikatnya dan jari tangan kananya dipelatuk.

Duar, suara tembakan pertama yang Naruto lepaskan sukses mengenai kepala target, Naruto pun bergegas maju.

DUAKK

Terdengar kembali suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa kali ini adalah pintu kamar tidur, melihat 2 target didalam kamar itu, Naruto kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk mengambil tembakan.

Duar...duar terdengar 2 kali suara tembakan, tak ayal 2 target didalam kamr tidur itu pun tumbang. Setelah membereskan target yang ada dikamar tidur, Naruto bergegas keluar dari replika rumah itu dan menuju halaman belakang, sesampainya dia diluar, ia kembali mengambil posisi siap menembak, dalam keadaan setengah membungkuk ia setengah berlari menuju finish, 1 target terlihat tiba-tiba muncul dari tumpukan karung yang digunakan sebagai pelindung,

Duar, suara tembakan kembali terdengar, target pun berhasil dilumpuhkan, masih dalam keadaan setengan berlari sambil membungkuk Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan, kini ia sampirkan M4A1 Carbine nya kesamping dan ia gantikan dengan sebuah pistol SIG-Sauer P250 buatan Jerman.

Duar..duar..duar, terdengar 3 kali tembakan yang sukses melumpuhkan 1 target yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Naruto, dan akhirnya ia sampai di Finish, ia segera menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah dan teeeet, terdengar bunyi bel menandakan pertandingan telah selesai dan Naruto keluar sebagai pemenangnya, tak lama kemudian Yamato sampai di Finish.

"1 menit 25 detik, sungguh luar biasa, memang ku tak bisa meremehkan keluarga Namikaze," ucap Yamato dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Kau terlalu memujiku Yamato _taichou_," ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertandingan tadi mulai berdatangan menuju Naruto memberi selamat. Tak jauh dari sana nampak seorang gadis sedang tersenyum melihat kemenangan tunangannya.

"Pergilah, berilah ucapan selamat padanya," ucap seseorang mengejutkan Sakura.

"Pama Iruka, lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabar paman?" tanyanya kepada sosok lelaki bernama Iruka tersebut.

"Kabarku baik, oh ya walaupun agak telat, selamat atas pertunangan kalian, maaf paman tidak bisa datang," ucap Iruka.

"Tak apa paman, aku tahu Pama pasti sibuk,"

"Ya begitulah, sebenarnya paman selesai menyelesaikan urusan di New Orleans ingin segera pulang namum paman terjebak badai," ucap Iruka.

Mereka pun segera mengalihkan atensinya kembali kepada pemuda bersurai kuning yang kini tengah tertawa lepas bersama para anggota _ROOT_.

"Dia semakin kuat," ucap Iruka tanpa mengalihkan atensinya kepada pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Yah, aku sendiri tidak terlalu terkejut, mungkin Jiraiya-jiji melatihnya dengan keras," ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak berubah," lanjut Sakura.

"Yah akupun juga melihat seperti itu, masih seperti 3 tahun yang lalu," ucap Iruka.

"Kurasa kalau ia banyak berubah, mungkin aku sudah tak berada disini," ucap Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei...hei jangan berkata seperti itu, buktinya selama 3 tahun kalian masih dekatkan," ucap Iruka coba menyemangatinya.

"Mungkin pamam benar, 3 tahun kami tidak bertemu, dan kemarin lusa kami bertemu, rasanya kami semakin tambah dekat," ucap Sakura kembali.

"Oh begitu... jadi kau mulai takut kehilangannya," goda Iruka.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku," elak Sakura dengan wajah merona menahan malu.

"Lalu apa maksudmu Sakura-_chan_," suara itu mengejutkan Sakura.

"Na-naruto, sejak kapan kau ada disitu," ucap Sakura coba mengganti topik obrolan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Sakura-_chan_," perintah Naruto.

"Itu...Errr" ucap Sakura sambil memainkan kedua tangannya, ia yakin saat ini pasti wajahnya sudah hampir sperti kepiting rebus.

Naruto yang melihat tunangannya yang tak pernah kalah berdebat dengannya yang kini terlihat sangat bingung, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Seharusnya paman melihat wajah Sakura-_chan_ ketika aku berangkat ke Perancis," ucap Naruto kepada Iruka.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung mendongakkan wajahnya, ia tak mau peristiwa memalukan itu sampai diketahui orang lain.

"NARUTO!" bentak Sakura.

Naruto yang melihat tunangannya itu mulai terpancing umpannya hanya bisa terkikik lembut melihat wajah tunangannya itu hampir sama dengan kepiting rebus.

"Jadi...jadi seperti apa wajah Sakura saat itu?" tanya Iruka penasaran.

Baru Naruto akan membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangan berwarna putih yang sangat lembut membekap mulutnya.

Melihat tingkah kedua keponakannya itu Iruka hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ukhh...Paman ini bukan membelaku malah membela Naruto," ucap Sakura kepada Iruka.

"Hhahahaha... paman kan juga penasaran, lagipula sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa mengoda keponakan yang lucu ini," ucap Iruka sedikit tertawa.

"Cakula-cwan, epascan tangwanmu, aqu idak isa ernafas," ucap Naruto masih dengan keadaan dibekap tangan mungil Sakura, Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Hah..ha..ha.. kau tahu Sakura-chan, kau bisa membunuhku walau hanya membekapku," ucap Naruto masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Salahmu sendiri, siapa yang menyuruhmu menggodaku," ucap Sakura sedikit cemberut.

Naruto yang merasa sangat haus setelah melakukan pertandingan kecil, langsung mengambil air mineral yang memang sengaja disiapkan kepada para anggota ROOT yang sedang berlatih disini.

Setelah puas meneguk air mineral, Naruto lalu membuang botol itu ketempat sampah.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru saat ini ya?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Aku juga sedikit khawatir, tak biasanya Ino tak memberiku kabar selama ini," jawab Sakura, yang tak menyelesaikan masalah Naruto.

MARI KITA MENUJU SHIKAMARU DAN INO YANG SEDIKIT TERLUPAKAN

Terlihat saat ini Shikamaru yang sedang menjinjing sekitar 5 tas belanjaan Ino ditangan kanan dan 6 tas ditangan kiri, sedangkan Ino masih sibuk mengamati barang-barang yang berada di etalase terdepan sebuah toko, sungguh Ironis nasib Shikamaru.

"Ino, untuk apa kau beli barang sebanyak ini?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Ino.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya, kau bawakan saja belanjaanku," ucap Ino sambil memasuki sebuah toko tas.

"Ck, inilah alasan mengapa perempuan begitu merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru yang tak didengar Ino karena terpisah jarak.

"Seharusnya aku tadi ikut Naruto saja," sesal Shikamaru kembali.

Tak lama kemudian keluar Ino sambil menggendong 2 tas belanjaan, melihat itu Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Setidaknya bantulah aku," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak mau, ini hukumamu atas apa yang kau lakukan kemarin" jawab Ino cemberut.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan padamu kemarin?" tanya Shikamaru pura-pura tidak tahu.

Ino lalu berjalan mendahului Shikamaru, lalu merendahkan posisinya untuk menatap pemuda Nara itu dari bawah.

"Hello, kau kira siapa gerangan orang yang menculikku sepulang sekolah, lalu membuatku dihukum tadi pagi," ucpa Ino.

"Hai...hai... maafkan aku" ucap Shikamaru meminta maaf.

"Apa? aku tidak dengar?" goda Ino.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru cukup kesal kali ini, namum apadaya ia yang bersalah telah menculik seorang gadis sepulang sekolah tanpa menjelaskan apapun, yah walaupun itu suruhan Orang tua mereka.

'Kali ini aku mengalah,' guman Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Maafkan a-..." ucapan Shikamaru terpotong ketika ia mendengar suara alarm yang mebuat para pengunjung panik, mereka berdua masih mematung, namum tak lama kemudian Shikamaru merasakan ada yang aneh, dengan segera ia menarik Ino berlari menjauhi kerumunan. Dan benar saja tiba-tiba seluruh jendela dan pintu tertutup oleh dinding alumunium secara otomatis tak lama setelah terdengar suara alarm.

Shikamaru dan Ino kini tengah bersembunyi disebuah gudang tak jau dari tengah-tengan mall.

"Shikmaru ada apa i..." suara Ino terdiam seketika sebuah tangan membekapnya.

"Ssssshhhhhht... lihat dan perhatikan," ucap Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Ino.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian datang sekitar 20 orang bertopeng badut dengan persenjataan lengkap. Nampak didepan 20 orang itu terdapat satu orang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Karena jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh, Shikamaru tidak bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan mereka, hanya kata-kata seperti Sandera, Uang, dan Polisi yang ia dengar itupun samar-samar.

Tak lama kemudia terlihat salah satu anggota mereka mengacungkan sebuah Sub Machine Gun kearah atas dan menembakkannya.

Sontak para pengunjung yang mendengar suara tembakan bergidik ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian orang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka itu pergi entah kemana namum tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara berasal dari sound system.

"Selamat malam, para pengunjung, semoga kalian menikmati layanan yang kami berikan, mulai detik ini kalian kami nyatakan sebagai sandera..." hanya itu suara yang terdengar oleh Shikamaru, sebenarnya jarak mereka dengan Sound System tidak terlalu jauh, namum karena suara ketakutan para pengunjung membuat suara itu tersamarkan.

'Cih, sebenarnya ada apa ini,' gumam Shikamaru dalam hati.

**- Chapter III : Atention Arc I End -**

* * *

**imbaguzkusuma : Makasih atas reviewnya gan, selama masih ada yang suka Fic saya, pasti saya lanjutin kok xD**

**NamikazeARES : Umur Naruto di Fic ini Author buat 17 tahun.**

**Guest : gimana ya Author mau nyapa, soalnya gak tau namanya, login dong atau paling tidak kasih nama supaya lebih enak gitu ngejawabnya. Soal penjelasan usia Author kira sudah terselesaikan, dan untuk musuh masih Rahasia. Tapi dah Author beri sedikit Hint dichapter ini.**

**ZeeMe : Iya ini Fic pertama saya, terimakasih atas pujiannya, dan sudah Author pastikan akan Author update sampe tamat. Oh ya jangan malas login dong, ntar kalau Author yang malas Update gimana *pllakkk, ditabok Zee-san.**

**Namikaze Sholkhan : Ok, ok gan, BTW makasih atas reviewnya.**

** : Ok, gan.**

**uchihakhamya : Boleh kok, benerin semuanya juga boleh *hihihihi, makasih atas koreksinya, sebenarnya Author sedari dulu agak bingung, tapi setelah dapat pencerahan dari Uchiha-san Author jadi paham.**

**Dorara Doremi : Hhahaha, gpp kok gan yang penting udah review dichapter 2, soal Typo akan segera Author Edit, terimakasih atas ketelitian membacanya. Btw saya sudah baca Fic Agan lumayan bagus apalagi yang Ghost love lumayan bisa bikin ketawa,**

**HoshiKirari : Makasih atas ketelitian membacanya senpai, akan segera RI edit, makasih atas reviewnya.**

**Bagi yang masih jadi silent readers, ayo dong sumbangin satu review buat nasib Fic ini kedepannya.**

* * *

**Silence Kills Encyclopedia**

**Karena banyak yang nanya umur Naruto di Fic ini, Author Umur semua Charra di Fic ini**

**Namikaze Naruto : 17 Tahun**

**Sakura Haruno : 17 Tahun**

**Namikaze Sai : 17 Tahun**

**Namikaze Gaara : 17 Tahun**

**Namikaze Minato : 39 Tahun**

**Namikaze Kushina : 37 Tahun**

**Jiraiya : 56 Tahun**

**Tsunade : 54 Tahun**

**Kakashi : 30 Tahun**

**Shizune : 29 Tahun**

* * *

**Author Note**

**Yosh.. Ripaza is back, semoga chapter 3 ini tidak membuat kalian jenuh, oh ya demi menyempurnakan chapter – chapter kedepan, sebagai pemula di FFn, Author selalu meminta kritik dan saran untuk meyempurnakan chapter – chapter kedepan, dan Author juga berharap apabila ada Typo, Kesalahan penulisan nama, dll, Author mohon Koreksinya.**

**Ripaza Out.**


	4. Chapter IV : Attention Arc II

**Disclaimer dan lainnya ada pada Chapter I**

* * *

**...**

jarak mereka dengan Sound System tidak terlalu jauh, namun karena suara ketakutan para pengunjung membuat suara itu tersamarkan.

'Cih, sebenarnya ada apa ini,' gumam Shikamaru dalam hati.

**- Chapter III : Atention Arc I End -**

Chapter IV : Attention Arc II

Kini Naruto dan Sakura tengah berada diruangan tepat diatas tempat mereka berlatih tadi.

"Ne.. Naruto, apa kau tidak kesepian selama di Paris?" goda Yamato.

"Te-tentu saja tidak," jawab Naruto gugup.

"Benarkah?, lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak kesepian?, apa kau punya selingkuhan disana?" kini giliran Iruka mengompori.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku berselingkuh disana, lagipula..." ucap Naruto sedikit gugup, tak ayal karena kini Sakura yang 'nampaknya' tengah mempersiapkan sedikit pukulan kepada tunangannya itu.

Dengan raut muka serius Sakura masih mendengarkan kesaksian dari tunangannya itu, tentu saja masih dengan 'Aura Membunuh'.

"Kenapa kau menggantung kalimatmu Naruto?, apa kau takut..." kini Yamato yang menggantung kalimatnya.

Seditik kemudian Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang nampak mengemaskan, kearah Yamato.

Yamato yang melihat tatapan dingin Sakura yang serasa merengut jiwanya, hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, melihat hal ini Naruto dan Iruka hanya bisa tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat _sensei-_nya yang terkenal akan raut wajah yang dapat berubah dengan cepat ini, tengah ketakutan hanya dengan sebuah tatapan dari seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun.

"Uhhhh... dasar Yamato-_sensei, _berhentilah menggoda Naru-_kun_, diakan baru pulang kemarin lusa," ucap Sakura cemberut.

" .ha, betul apa yang dikatakan Sakura-_chan_, berhentilah menggodaku _taichou_," ucap Naruto masih dengan tertawa.

'Tunggu, sepertinya tadi ada kata yang aneh,' batin Naruto.

Dengan segala kelemotan Naruto dalam berpikir, Naruto masih mencoba mencerna baik – baik perkataan Sakura.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

5 detik ...

6 detik ...

Dan akhirnya ia menyadari, suffix _–kun_ yang Sakura tambahkan membuatnya teringat terakhir kali Sakura memanggilnya dengan tambahan suffix _–kun, _yaitu 3 tahun yang lalu tepat sebelum ia berangkat menuju Paris, Perancis.

Menyadari keanehan tunangannya hari ini, Naruto pun terus berpikir.

"Sa-sakura-chan, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas.

"Aku baik – baik saja Naru-_kun_," jawab Sakura, yang kembali membuat Naruto semakin khawatir.

Sementara Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan berpikirnya, Sakura tengah bercanda dengan _sensei _dan pamannya, hingga sebuah telepon membuyarkan kegiatan berpikirnya, bukan melainkan kegiatan melamunnya.

"Moshi...moshi, ada apa paman Kakashi?" sapa Naruto.

Mendengar Naruto sedang menganggat telepon dari pamannya Kakashi, Sakura menghentikan sejenak candaanya bersama _sensei_ dan pamannya, ia lalu mengalihkan atensinya kearah raut muka Naruto yang berubah menjadi raut muka serius.

"Ada apa Naru-_kun_?" tanya Sakura, setelah Naruto menutup teleponnya.

"Ada kabar buruk," jawab Naruto singkat.

Suasana yang tadi riang penuh canda kinipun berubah menjadi suasana tegang.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Yamato.

"Kalian tahu Mall Eternal?," tanya Naruto, yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala.

"Mall itu sekarang tengah dikuasai teroris, dan parahnya lagi..." Naruto coba menggantungkan kalimat.

"Apa Naru-_kun_?, jangan membuatku penasaran," ucap Sakura.

"Shikamaru dan Ino terjebak disana,"

"Ti-tidak mungkin," ucap Sakura dengan nada terkejut.

Bagai tersambar petir, kini Sakura tengah dalam keadaan _shock _setelah mendengar kabar bahwa sahabanya kini tengah terjebak disebuah Mall yang kini dikuasai para terorist.

"Sakura...Sakura," panggil Naruto sambil ia guncangkan tubuh tunangannya yang kini bagai cangkang tanpa isi.

Tanpa terasa, keluar airmata dari kedua mata Sakura, Naruto yang melihat ini, dengan segera Naruto memeluk Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Sakura, tenanglah, kita akan mengeluarkan mereka," ucapnya sambil ia membelai rambut Sakura.

Yamato dan Iruka yang melihat kejadian ini masih tetap berdiam diri.

Perlahan Sakura menarik kepalanya dari dekapan Naruto.

"Apa mereka baik – baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang masih sayu.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu kan Shikamaru itu kuat," jawab Naruto, ia mencoba setidaknya menenangkan perasaan tunangannya itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tak tahu keadaan mereka berdua.

"Kau tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka jika terus seperti ini," ucap Naruto yang masih melihat raut muka sedih tunangannya. Perlahan ia hapuskan airmata yang masih menggenangi pipi Sakura.

"Bagaimana?, kau mau ikut aku menyelamatkan mereka, atau kau hanya ingin berdiam diri tak melakukan apapun dan melihat sahabat – sahabat kita dicelakai para sampah – sampah itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura masih tetap beridm diri seolah memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto yang melihat ini segera melepaskan dekapannya dan segera berdiri.

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan_, jangan seperti itu!" ucap Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura masih memandang sang pemuda itu dengan mata sayu, tak lama kemudian ia pun segera meraih tangan itu dan segera berdiri.

"Baiklah, mari kita beri pelajaran para sampah – sampah itu," ucap Sakura.

Naruto yang meihat Sakura nampak lebih baik hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi," ajak Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun segera beranjak pergi, namum Naruto yang tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya hanya bisa ditatap Sakura bingung.

"Oh ya _sensei¸_kali ini Tou-_san _menyuruh kalian untuk tidak ikut campur, dan itu juga berlaku untuk paman," ucap Naruto tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauman _taichou_," jawab Yamato, sedangkan Iruka hanya mengangguk paham.

Setelah mendegar jawaban itu, Naruto dengan setengah berlari menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sa-sakit Naru-_kun_," lirih Sakura.

Naruto yang mendegar Sakura merintih kesakitan langsung melepas tangannya.

"Go-gomen Sakura-chan"

Sakura yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari Naruto, hanya memandang cemberut Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun segera memasuki mobil Naruto.

"Jadi kita pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita pergi ke kantor cabang yang ada di dekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah, Sai Gaara sudah menunggu kita," jawab Naruto sambil memundurkan mobilnya.

**-Silence Kills-**

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kantor cabang, tempat mereka melaksanakan pertunangan mereka kemarin lusa.

Naruto dan Sakura segera menaiki lift untuk menuju tempat pertemuan yang berada di lantai 3 _basements_.

Dengan tergesa – gesa Naruto segera membuka pintu tempat pertemuan diadakan.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan tentang ini!" perintah Naruto tetap berdiri didepan pintu.

"Duduklah dulu," jawab Kakashi.

Segera Naruto dan Sakura mengambil tempat duduk, tepat berhadapan dengan Gaara dan Sai yang kini terlihat membaca beberapa berkas.

"Baik, karena semua sudah berkumpul, akan kumulai rapat ini," ucap Kakashi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Sakura diberi berkas yang sama dengan yang dibaca Sai dan Gaara. Tak lama kemudian lampu diruang itu perlahan meredup, dan tak lama kemudian nampak foto seorang lelaki.

"Momochi Zabuza, eks anggota JSDF, tercatat sebagai buronan Interpol atas kasus penyelundupan senjata, buronan DEA atas kasus penyelundupan Heroin, dan kini..." ucap Kakashi.

"Mengomandani salah satu jaringan terorisme internasional," lanjut Kakashi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kami lakukan?" tanya Sai.

"Kami akan ditugaskan untuk memasuki Mall secara diam – diam dan melumpuhkannya," jawab Gaara.

"Apa?, itu hanya _hipotesis _sederhana," lanjutnya setelah melihat tatapan tidak suka dari penghuni ruangan, terutama Kakashi.

"Benar, tugas kita sama seperti yang Gaara katakan, kita akan melakuka _infiltrasi_ lalu melumpuhkan target," ucap Kakashi.

"Lalu bagaiman soal pembagian tim?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk pembagian tim akan kita bagi menjadi dua, tim pertama bertugas melakukan _infiltrasi_, dan tim kedua berjaga diruang komando,"

"Naruto, Sakura, dan Gaara kalian bertugas melakukan _infiltrasi_, dan Sai kau akan membantuku diunit komando," lanjut Kakashi.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apa kontak senjata diperbolehkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kontak senjata diperbolehkan dengan tetap memperhatikan keselamatan sandera," jelas Kakashi.

"Ada lagi?" tanyanya kembali.

"Kurasa tidak ada, baik, segera pakai peralatan kalian, 10 menit lagi segera kembali kesini," perintah Kakashi, mereka berempat pun segera meninggalkan tempat pertemuan dan pergi menuju ruang perlengkapan.

SEMENTARA ITU DI MALL

Kini nampak Shikamaru yang sedang 'ehem' memeluk Ino yang sepertinya masih sedikit ketakutan.

"Shikamaru bagaimana ini?" tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana apanya?" jawab Shikamaru pura – pura tidak tahu.

"Uhhh, apa kau ini Nara paling bodoh, yang kumaksud, bagaimana kita keluar dari sini apa kau punya rencana,"

" , kau ini bertanya atau mengejek,"

"JAWAB SAJA PERT..." Ino tiba – tiba berhenti berteriak, terlihat kini tangan kiri Shikamaru yang bebas, sedang membungkam mulutnya.

"Sssshhhhht, apa kau mau kita tertangkap?"

"Go-gomen," ucap Ino lirih.

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak ada rencana, kita tidak punya senjata untuk melawan mereka, sedangkan ponsel kita juga tertinggal dimobil," ucap Shikamaru.

"Lalu bagaimana kita keluar?" ucap Ino lirih, kini ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu bantuan datang," jawab Shikamaru.

KEMBALI KE NARUTO.

Kini nampak 3 orang pemuda memakai pakaian _full_ _combat armor _berwarna hitam, sebuah M4A1 Carbine lengkap dengan _silencer_ menggantung di masing – masing punggung 2 orang pemuda tersebut, sedanngkan 1 orang lainnya nampak menggendong tas berwarna hijau tua tengah berdiri di sebuah _helipad_, tak lama kemudian nampak seberkas cahaya berwarna merah berkedip mendekati mereka.

"Sepertinya jemputan kalian sudah datang," ucap Kakashi, memandang sebuah _Blackhawk_ yang datang.

"Ingat lakukan sesuai rencana, kontak senjata diperbolehkan," lanjutnya, yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Sai, bagaimana komunikasi," ucapnya pada sebuah _earpiece_ yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Naruto-kun, Gaara, Sakura-_chan_, kalian bisa mendegarku?" tanya Sai.

"Dengan sangat jelas," jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Komunikasi, ok" ucap Kakashi, yang kini tengan merunduk karena kedatangan helikopter.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, mereka bertiga langsung menaiki _Blackhawk_ yang bahkan belum sampai menyentuh permukaan _helipad_.

"Semoga berhasil," ucap Kakashi.

"Memang kau berbicara dengan siapa!" ucap Naruto meremehkan disertai sebuah seringai.

Kemudian helikopter perlahan berputar, dan segera menuju tujuan.

**-Silence Kills-**

"Kita akan segera sampai," ucap pilot.

"Baik, Gaara, Sakura-_chan_, kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk sahabat kita," ucap Naruto melalui _earpiece_, yang haya dibalas anggukan kepala.

"Go...Go...Go...Go" ucap pilot.

Dengan segera mereka bertiga meloncat dari helikopter keatap Mall yang hanya berjarak tak kurang dari 1,5 meter.

"Unit berhasil mendarat, _Roger_" ucap pilot seraya menaikkan ketinggian helikopter dan segera menjauhi lokasi.

"Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, kalian bisa mendengarku?" tanya Kakashi melalui_ earpiece._

"Terdengar jelas," jawab mereka bertiga.

"Baik, segera lakukan tugas kalian," perintah Kakashi.

"_Affirmative_"

"Sakura-_chan_, berhati – hatilah," ucap Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, Sakura pasti kembali dengan selamat," ucap Gaara yang sedang mencoba mebuka pintu atap.

"Itu benar, Naru-_kun,_ aku akan baik – baik saja,"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji kembali dengan selamat," ucap Naruto yang Sakura jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Naruto, pintu sudah terbuka," ucap Gaara.

"Baik Sakura-_chan_, kita berpisah disini, dan jangan lupa untuk selalu melaporkan situasi,"

"Tentu saja,"

Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menuju Gaara, Gaara lalu menyiapkan M4A1 Carbine milkiknya.

Naruto melirik Gaara, Gaara yang melihat itu lalu menganggukkan kepala, tak lama kemudian mereka perlahan menuruni tangga.

"Sakura, laporkan keadaan," perintah Naruto yang kini menanggalkan suffic _ –chan_.

"Aku berhasil masuk, sebentar lagi aku sampai dilantai 2," jawab Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara yang berada didepan Naruto memberi tanda ada seseorang yang datang, dengan segera Naruto mengambil sebuah _bayonet_.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara hentakan kaki, Naruto melirik Gaara kembali, memastikan apa yang mendekat adalah musuh, Gaara yang mengerti tatapan Naruto lalu mengangguk membenarkan.

Perlahan Naruto mulai berjalan dengan berjongkok mendekati musuh dari belakang, keadaan lantai 3 yang gelap, sangat menguntungkan mereka yang juga berpakaian gelap, masih berjalan dengan berjongkok, kini jarak mereka semakin dekat, Naruto mulai mengangkat _bayonet _miliknya.

SLEEB

BRUUK

Kini terlihat musuh yang kini terbaring tak bernyawa setelah sebuah _bayonet_ berhasil mengenai jantungnya dari belakang.

Naruto yang melihat musuh tumbang, segera memberi tanda kepada Gaara.

Segera Gaara menyusul Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak dilantai.

Perlahan mereka kembali menuruni tangga menuju lantai 2, berbeda dengan lantai 3 yang difungsikan sebagai gudang yang membuat sedikit cahaya yang ada, lantai 2 terlihat sangat terang karena difungsikan sebagai pertokoan.

Naruto perlahan berjalan menuju belakang tiang yang cukup besar untuk menutupi kehadirannya, sedangkan Gaara kini tengah menghitung jumlah musuh dari tiang yang bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

"Konfirmasi musuh," perintah Naruto kepada Gaara melalui _earpiece._

"5 orang dengan masing – masing membawa Sarsilmaz SAR 109 terlihat menjaga sandera, 2 orang bersenjatakan Sarsilmaz SAR 109 menjaga tangga, 1 orang bersenjatakan KM UMP 45 menjaga lift, 2 orang dengan masing – masing membawa Sarsilmaz SAR 109 nampak berpatroli kekanan, dan 2 orang kearah kiri, dan sisanya 7 orang masing – masing membawa AK-47 nampak mengerubungi 1 orang yang menurutku Momochi Zabuza," jawab Gaara yakin.

Gaara adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang senjata diantara para anggota _NE _yang lain, hanya dengan sekali melihat ia langsung bisa mengenali jenis senjata, tipe senjata, hingga peluru yang digunakan.

"Terimakasih atas analisisnya," ucap Naruto melalui _earpiece_.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?" tanya Naruto melalui _earpiece._

"Belum, kini aku menuju tempat terakhir,"

"Baik, kuberi waktu 10 menit, setelah itu, baik kau temukan mereka atau tidak, kita akan segera menuju tahap selanjutnya"

"Dimengerti"

Naruto lalu membuka sebuah tas berisikan senapan sniper DSR-Precision DSR 50, yang sedari tadi ia gendong. Ia pun segera merakit bagian – bagian dari senapan itu, tak membutuhkan waktu lama senapan itu pun selesai ia rakit dengan cepat, tak lupa sebuah _silencer _juga sudah ia pasangkan.

Kini Naruto berada dalam posisi tengkurap dengan salah satu mata berada di _scope _ dan jari tangan kanan berada di pelatuk.

"Istirahatlah selama 10 menit, giliran aku yang berjaga," ucapnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara.

**-Silence Kills-**

Terlihat saat ini Ino masih memeluk Shikamaru, ia masih ketakutan.

"Hei..hei, kenapa kau mengangis?" tanya Shikamaru.

"A- hiks aku hiks takut," jawab Ino dengan nada lirih.

"Tak usah takut kita pasti akan keluar dari sini," ucap Shikamaru berusaha berusaha menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu, kau bahkan tak punya rencana"

"Memang, tapi aku yakin itu," ucap Shikamaru.

Sempat terjadi keheningan beberapa saat.

"Ne.. Shikamaru bolehkan aku bertanya?" tanya Ino masih dengan nada lirih.

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Menurutmu..." ucap Ino sengaja Ino gantung, kini ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan terlihat ia sedang merona sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Menurutku?" ucap Shikamaru sedikit bingung.

"Menurutmu...aku itu perempuan seperti apa?" ucap Ino masih dengan merona.

"Sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya seperti iu,"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Baka!, apa kau senang membuatku malu seperti ini!"

"Baiklah, menurutku kau itu perempuan paling merepotkan yang pernah kutemui bahkan melebihi ibuku, kau ini cerewet, dan masih banyak lagi,"

"Apa tidak ada yang baik dari diriku?"

"Eeeemmmm, kupikir tidak ada" goda Shikamaru.

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, kini keadaan Ino memburuk kembali bahkan melebihi yang tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa?, apa kau mulai jatuh cinta kepadaku" godanya kembali.

"Ti-tidak, tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Ino seraya tertawa canggung.

"Eeemm, benarkah?" goda Shikamaru.

"Te-tentu saja," elak Ino, namun wajah meronanya tak bisa membohongi Shikamaru.

'Dasar Tsundere' batin Shikamaru.

Tiba – tiba suara gaduh datang tepat dari atas mereka.

"Shi-shikamaru apa itu?" tanya Ino sambil menggenggam lengan Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah,"

Tak lama kemudian muncul orang berpakainan hitam dari lubang ventilasi, Ino yang melihat itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Lama sekali kau!" ucap Shikamaru setelah ia melihat pakaian serba hitam yang sangat ia kenali.

"Aku kan tidak mau menggangu acara menggoda kalian," jawab orang itu.

Perlahan orang itu membuka masker yang menutupi mukanya.

"_Forehead?_" ucap Ino ketika ia melihat siapa dibalik pakaian serba hitam itu.

"Ya _pig?_" tanya Sakura sembari perlahan turun.

* * *

SAKURA POV

* * *

Perlahan ku merangkak disela – sela ventilasi udara yang sempit ini, sementara Gaara dan Naruto melumpuhkan beberapa penggangu, aku bertugas mencari keberadaan Shikamaru dan Ino.

Kini sudah hampir seluruh tempat yang kupikir mereka gunakan bersembunyi sudah aku kunjungi, mulai dari gudang dilantai 2, kamar mandi, ruang petugas dll., tapi tak kudapati mereka.

Kini tinggal satu tempat yang belum ku datangi, gudang yang berada di lantai 1.

'Ketemu,' batinku saat kutemukan lubang Ventilasi yang sedari tadi aku cari.

Namum keinginanku untuk segera membuka lubang ventilasi ini kuurungkan, setelah kumendengar suara samar – samar.

'Sedang saling menggoda ya' batinku setelah mendengar suara yang datang tepat dari bawahku.

Terkadang ku tertawa kecil mendengar kegiatan saling menggoda mereka, mendengar suara mereka membuatku mengingat saat – saat Naruto dulu juga sering menggodaku, hingga tak sadari mulai muncul gurat berwarna merah dipipiku.

'Gawat,' ucapku dalam hati setelah ku melihat waktu yang Naruto berikan hampit habis, dengan segala ketergesa – gesaan kubuka lubang ventilasi itu.

"Lama sekali kau!" ucap Shikamaru

"Aku kan tidak mau menggangu acara menggoda kalian," jawab ku sambil perlahan ku buka masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahku.

"_Forehead?_" tanya Ino kepadaku.

"Ya _pig?_" jawabku singkat sambil ku turun.

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ino.

"Kau sudah lupa ya _pig,_ kalau aku anggota _NE?_" tanyaku sambil ku memasukkan perlatanku tadi.

Ino hanya diam mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu, ia berpikir ia sangat bodoh, ia baru sadar kenapa Shikamaru sangat tenang tadi, tentu saja karena ia anggota _NE_.

Sakura yang selesai memasukkan perlatannya, perlahan mendekati Shikamaru dan memberinya sebuah pistol SIG-Sauer P250 DCc buatan Jerman.

"Kenapa aku pakai yang ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau mau yang ini?" tanya Sakura balik sambil menunjukkan M4A1 Carbine miliknya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Sayang sekali tuan Nara, masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun, untuk aku menuruti perintahmu," ejek Sakura.

"Ck, mendokusai!" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku akan melapor ke Naruto dulu, dan sepertinya tak usah kujelaskan kau pun sudah tahu rencananya" jawab Sakura.

"Sepertinya memang tak perlu berbasa – basi dengan nona Namikaze ini," ejek Shikamaru.

"Tentu Saja," bala Sakura tak memperdulikan ejekan pemuda Nara itu.

"Naruto, mereka sudah kutemukan," ucap Sakura melalui _earpiece._

"Baiklah, langsung menuju tahap kedua," ucap Sakura kembali.

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju Ino.

"Kau tak apa kan?" tanya Sakura pada Ino, telat? Tentu saja, tapi lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali kan?

"Aku tak apa," jawab Ino.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tembakan, walaupun tak terlalu keras namun mereka bertiga dapat mendengar tembakan ini dengan jelas.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tembakan, kali ini tak hanya satu melainkan beruntun.

"Sepertinya pesta sudah dimulai," ucap Shikamaru sembari berdiri.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan M4A1 Carbine miliknya.

* * *

NARUTO POV

* * *

Kulirik jam tangan buatan Swiss yang semenjak aku diperancis selalu mengingatkanku dengan waktu.

'Sudah hampir 10 menit dan Sakura belum memberiku kabar,' gumanku dalam hati.

Namum tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Sakura yang sepertinya berhasil menemukan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Baik, segera masuk ke tahap kedua" ucapku melalui _earpiece._

Segera ku hubungi Gaara yang kini sudah kembali dari istirahatnya.

"Gaara, segera kita masuk ketahap kedua," ucapku melalui _earpiece_.

"Baik," jawab Gaara.

Segera ku posisikan posisiku menjadi posisi membidik, perlahan kuatur _scope_ pembidik, kuarahkan senjataku kearah 1 orang yang menjaga tangga. Kuhembuskan nafasku berat, berusaha melepas keraguan.

SHUUUT

Terdengar suara tembakan dari senapanku, karena ku memakai _silencer _ suara dari senapanku pun tak terlalu berisik.

JLLEEBB

'_Headshot_' gumamku.

"Baik penjaga sudah lumpuh segera masuk tahap kedua" ucapku kepada Gaara melalui _earpiece._

Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian ku mendengar suara tembakan beruntun, kulihat Gaara dari _scope _pembidikku sudah menghabisi 3 orang.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Gaara" ucapku.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedikit bersemangat," jawabnya.

Kembali kuawasi keadaan dibawah dengan _scope _ku, setelah berputar beberapa saat, kulihat nampak Sakura sedang berlindung dari tembakan dari depan.

'Bertambah hebat' gumamku.

Perlahan kembali kuputar arah bidikan senjatak, dan terlihat seoran musuh tengah bersiap menembak, kuteliti kemungkinan arah ia akan menembak, dan setelah berpikir sejenak kuketahui targetnya.

'Sakura'

**- Chapter IV : Atention Arc II End –**

* * *

**uchihakhamya : hehehe, tau aja gan, memang betul setelah dapat saran dari agan langsung Author rombak tuh dari Chapter awal.**

**Dorara Doremi : Sebelumnya makasih Dorara-san atas ketelitian membacanya, soal Sakura dan Ino beraksi Author akan coba di Chapter depan.**

**agung. : uwo.. makasih agung-san.**

**Namikaze Sholkhan : Tentu saja, selama Namikaze-san masih suka akan selalu saya lanjutkan.**

**Blossom-Hime : mungkin rasa penasaran agan dah terobati di Chapter ini *plaak**

**Shipueden : Kayaknya emang banyak romancenya daripada actionnya gan, atau mungkin ini hanya perasaan Author.**

**Sika-chan : Hahaha bisa aja, kalau update cepat itu sudah prinsip Author, ya paling lama 3 hari lah buat fic ini, dan juga reviewnnya full satu halaman juga gak papa kalau Sika-chan gak capek nulisnya *pllakkk**

**lutfisyahrizal : ya, ini udah Next. **

**Kirigaya o : sepertinya udah kejawab di Chapter ini.**

**Serion Furukawa : salam kenal juga SerioN-san, makasih banget buat masukannya, **** beberapa sudah Author terapkan di Chapter ini. S**ebenarnya sih waktu Author ngetik sih udah Author _italic_ tapi entah kenapa pas Author publish kok berubah. Oh dan Author dan baca fic Serion-san, terutama yang **Beside of Triangle Love Author suka banget, 4 jempol deh buat idenya.**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : Ini udah lanjut.**

**kappew : kalau kappew-san suka apalagi saya, saya juga suka ada yang suka Fic gaje saya.**

**Ares : lebih menarik lagi kalau agan login *ditabok Ares-san**

**Madara ian : makasih Madara-san**

**Guest (1) : saya juga senang kamu suka, tapi lebih senang kalau kamu login *plaak**

**Guest (2): iya ini udah update.**

* * *

**Silence Kills Encyclopedia**

**ColtM4 and M4A1 carbine / assault rifle (USA)**

**Country : USA**

**Caliber : 5.56mm NATO**

**Action : Gas operated, rotating bolt**

**Overall length : 838 mm (stock extended); 757 mm (stock fully collapsed)**

**Barrel length : 370 mm**

**Weight : 2.52 kg without magazine; 3.0 kg with magazine loaded with 30 rounds**

**Rate of fire : 700 - 950 rounds per minute**

**Maximum effective range : 360 m**

**SIG-Sauer P250 DCc pistol (Germany / USA)**

**Country : Germany / USA**

**Type : Double Action Only**

**Calibers : 9x19mm Parabellum; .357SIG, .40SW and .45ACP to be announced later**

**Weight unloaded : 700 g / 24.6 oz**

**Length : 183 mm / 7.2"**

**Barrel length : 98 mm / 3.9"**

* * *

**Author Note**

**Uwaaahhh... gak nyangka udah ngetik hampir 16.000 word, capek juga ya. Update telat 1 hari, gomen minna, soalnya kemarin rencananya mau publish tapi malah seharian ada acara sampe malam, mau publish sudah capek jadi Author publish hari ini aja. Oh dan juga semoga chapter ini enggak membosankan, dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah review chapter 3 kemarin. Author selalu menerima kritik dan saran dari Readers sekalian jadi gak usah taku buat nyampein kritik, gak bakal Author gigit kok *hehehehe **

**Ok see you next Chapter **

**Ripaza Out.**


	5. Chapter V : Attention Arc III Final

**Disclaimer dan lainnya ada pada Chapter I**

**...**

* * *

'Bertambah hebat' gumamku.

Perlahan kembali kuputar arah bidikan senjata, dan terlihat seorang musuh tengah bersiap menembak, kuteliti kemungkinan arah ia akan menembak, dan setelah berpikir sejenak kuketahui targetnya.

'Sakura'

- Chapter IV : Attention Arc II End –

Chapter V : Attention Arc III Final

Gaara yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura bersembunyi, segera mengambil sebuah _Flashbang_, dengan segera ia mencabut pin pengaman _Flashbang_ tersebut dan melemparkannya tepat di depan musuh yang bersiap menembak.

DUARRR

Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang seketika disertai kilatan cahaya menyilaukan menyinari hampir seluruh lokasi Mall.

Naruto yang sudah bersiap mengambil tembakan untuk menumbangkan musuh, mengurungkan niatannya, ia dengan segera menutup matanya dengan kedua matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, perlahan ia membuka matanya, masih dengan keadaan penglihatan yang belum jelas, ia berusaha mencari sosok berambut merah muda yang kini tampak terbaring lemah di lantai.

Dengan segera ia langsung meloncat dari lantai 2 Mall tersebut, tak jauh dari tempat ia mendarat nampak seorang musuh mencoba menembaknya, namum dengan kesigapannya, a mengeluarkan _bayonet_ yang terarungkan rapi di pinggangnya.

SHUUT

Terdengar suara _bayonet _ Naruto yang bergesekan dengan udara.

JLEEBB

Kini nampak _bayonet_ yang Naruto menancap tepat di dahi teroris yang hendak menembaknya tadi.

Naruto kemudian berlari mendekati Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah, setelah terkena dampak _Flashbang _ yang Gaara lemparkan tadi, walaupun jaraknya tak terlalu dekat, namun efek yang ditimbulkan tenyata sangat berdampak.

"Sakura.. Sakura," panggil Naruto sembari ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

Perlahan airmata mulai keluar dari kelopak mata Naruto.

"Na...ru...t...o," ucap Sakura lirih.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Sakura, langsung memeluknya.

"Na...ru...t" "Uhuk...uhuk," Sakura berusah berbicara, namun tiba – tiba ia batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah.

"Bertahanlah Sakura, bertahanlah," ucap Naruto sembari ia senderkan Sakura ke tembok.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino yang baru saja tiba, mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh saat ini mungkin.

"Kau bo.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia kembali terbatuk memuntahkan darah.

"Beristirahatlah Sakura, jangan banyak bicara," perintah Naruto, Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarkan pemuda didepannya itu.

"Ino, kau bawa Sakura menuju tempat para sandera lain!" perintah Naruto kepada Ino.

"Baik," "Ayo Sakura," ucap Ino sembari ia memapah Sakura.

"Shikamaru, Gaara, kalian bisa mendengarku?" tanya Naruto melalui _earpiece_.

"Ya, ada apa? Kuharap ini hal yang penting," jawab Gaara yang masih disibukkan dengan musuh yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Ada apa?" jawab Shikamaru yang kini tengah bersembunyi.

"Aku punya rencana," ucap Naruto sembari ia memungut M4A1 Carbine milik Sakura.

"Apa?" jawab Gaara yang masih sibuk.

"Gaara, kau bertugas menyampaikan situasi kepada pusat komandokan?" tanya Naruto yang kini nampak bersembunyi di salah satu tiang, sembari sesekali mengeluarkan tembakan.

"Lalu?"

"Kau hubungi paman Kakashi, suruh dia menahan polisi lebih lama lagi," ucap Naruto.

"Dan suruh Sai datang kesini," lanjut Naruto yang kini nampak berlari sembari menembakkan M4A1 Carbine yang ia pegang.

"Baik," ucap Gaara yang kini berlari menuju sebuah toko buku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau pergi ke tempat pacarmu menyembunyikan para sandera,"

"Hahh, kenapa aku yang harus kesana," ucap Shikamaru kesal.

"Ini perintah..." Naruto kembali menembak ke arah 2 orang musuh yang ada didepannya.

"Lagipula, kau hanya memegang pistol bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Ck, sejak kapan kau bisa memerintahku," ucap Shikamaru yang kini sedang berlari.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU, CEPAT KAU PERGI," teriak Naruto.

Shikamaru buru - buru melepas _earpiece_ yang Sakura berikan tadi, karena teriakan Naruto.

'Ck, mendokusai' umpatnya.

**-Silence Kills-**

"Komando, disini Alpha 1, disini Alpha 1, _over_"

"Disini komando, ada apa Alpha 1, _over_"

"Tolong sambungkan ke Kakashi _taichou, over_"

"Disini Kakashi, ada apa Alpha 1, dan kenapa terdengar banyak sekali suara tembakan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Situasi memburuk, sepertinya Mall ini sudah berganti menjadi medan perang, _over_"

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Naruto menyuruhmu menahan polisi sedikit lebih lama lagi, dan ia juga meminta Sai datang kemari, _over_"

"Dimengerti, _over_"

"Alpha 1, _out_"

"Sai, cepat ambil peralatanmu, kau akan _takeoff, _dalam 5 menit," perintah Kakashi kepada Sai yang nampak sedang memperhatikan komunikasi.

"Dimengerti, _taichou_" jawab Sai.

4 menit kemudian Sai kembali dengan sudah mengenakan peralatannya, sebuah M4A1 Carbine yang ia sampirkan dan sebuah NVG berada di dahinya, ia lalu bergegas menuju _helipad_ yang berada di atap, sesampainya ia diatas ia langsung menaiki _blackhawk_ yang memang sengaja disiagakan di sana.

**-Silence Kills-**

Kini nampak Ino sedang memapah Sakura yang tengah terluka.

"Kau tak apa _Forehead?_"

"Aku tak apa _pig,_"

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai di gudang tempat para sandera bersembunyi, Ino lalu merebahkan Sakura ke dinding.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mencari Shikamaru," perintah Ino.

'Ck, kemana si pemalas itu saat sedang seperti ini' umpatnya sembari ia berjalan meninggalkan gudang.

Saat Ino tiba diujung lorong, ia langsung bersembunyi setelah melihat 2 orang teroris yan nampak berjalan mundur kebelakang sembari menembakkan senjatanya.

'Ck, kenapa ada mereka' batinnya.

Inopun berpikir cara untuk melewati mereka berdua yang bersenjata sementara ia tidak.

Tak lama kemudian, penglihatan Ino langsung tertuju pada sebuah pipa besi yang berada di depannya.

Ia pun langsung menyambar pipa besi yang ada di depannya.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati 2 orang musuh yang kini nampak sedang bersembunyi.

Saat jarak mereka mulai dekat, Ino langsung berlari menuju 2 orang tersebut, sedangkan 2 orang yang terkejut melihat pergerakan tiba – tiba Ino, langsung berusaha untuk menembak.

BUUGH

BUUGH

Terdengar suara pipa yang Ino pegang mengenai perut 2 orang tadi, dengan sedikit keterampilan _kendo_, ia lalu dengan cepat menggeser posisinya kebelakang 2 orang tadi, dengan cepat ia pukulkan pipa besi yang ia pegang ke tengkuk mereka.

DUAGH

DUAGH

2 orang yang terkena pukulan tepat di tengkuk mereka itu pun lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Cih, kupikir kalian kuat" ejek Ino.

Ino pun segera melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mencari si pemalas dari keluarga Nara itu.

**-Silence Kills-**

Terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang terpojok, ia dikepung oleh 3 orang bersenjatakan AK-47, sedangkan ia hanya membawa sebuah pistol SIG-Sauer P250 DCc, itupun hanya tersisa 1 peluru.

'Cih, kenapa aku sial sekali,' rutuknya dalam hati.

3 orang yang mengepung Shikamaru, semakin mendekat setelah mereka tahu Shikamaru terpojok. Salah satu dari 3 orang tersebut bersiap – siap menembak, Ino yang melihat itu, dengan sgera berlari dan lalu ia menendang pelipis kanan orang itu dengan lututnya.

DUAGHH

Terdengar suara pertemuan antara lutu Ino yang kini dalam keadaan melayang dengan pelipis kanan salah satu teroris, Shikamaru dan 2 orang teroris yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan tunangannya itu.

"Apa kau hanya akan melongo seperti itu?" tanya Ino yang sedang merapikan bajunya.

Seakan tahu maksud yang Ino katakan, Shikamaru segera bangkit lalu menembakkan satu pelurunya yang tersisa.

DUARR

Dan peluru sukses bersarang tepat di tengah dahi teroris yang tersisa itu, 1 teroris yang tersisa kembali melongo tidak percaya, setelah temannya dikalahkan seorang anak SMA yang bahkan beberapa detik yang lalu terlihat terpojok.

DUAGHHH

Lamunan 1 orang teroris yang tersisa itu buyar setelah pipa besi yang Ino pegang mengenai perutnya.

UUGGHHH

Rintih teroris itu sembari memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, namun tak lama kemudian.

DUAAGGH

Serangan kedua Ino yang kini mengincar leher 1 teroris yang tersisa itu.

BRUUKK

Suara 1 teroris yang kini tersungkur tak sadarkan diri dilantai.

"Ternyata mereka tak begitu kuat," ucap Ino sembari merapikan bajunya lagi.

"GLUK"

Suara Shikamaru menelan ludah setelah melihat bagaimana Ino dengan sadisnya mengalahkan 2 orang teroris tadi.

'Sepertinya aku bertunangan dengan _psikopat_' batinnya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau melongo seperti itu,"

Perkataan Ino sukses menyadarkan Shikamaru dari 'kegiatan' melongonya.

"Kau sudah selesai kan disini?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya barusan.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku," perintah Ino.

**-Silence Kills-**

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Gaara yang tengah terpojok, mereka bertahan hanya dengan satu _magasin_ yang tersisa.

"Sial, peluruku hampir habis," ucap Naruto seraya menembakkan M4A1 Carbine.

"Aku pun sama..."

DUARRR

DUARRR

"Ini _magasin _terakhir ku," lanjut Gaara.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus pasrah," ucap Naruto kembali.

" ..hah, kau benar, sepertinya ini akan menjadi akhir hidup kita," ucap Gaara dengan nafas yang tersengal.

PRAAANGG

Terdengar suara kaca jendela yang pecah, dan tak lama kemudian muncul asap yang menutupi pandangan mereka berdua, tak terkecuali para teroris yang kini nampak kebingungan.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi tembakan, Naruto dan Gaara yang berpikir bingung siapa yang tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam Mall yang berubah menjadi medan peperangan ini.

"Si-siapa itu?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto yang mendengar nada ketakutan hanya bisa terdiam ditempat.

Tak lama kemudian asap pun mulai menghilang, samar - samar terlihat bayangan seorang lelaki yang perlahan mendekati mereka.

Gaara yang melihat orang yang mencurigakan itu mendekatinya dan Naruto, perlahan mulai mengangkat M4A1 Carbine yang kini kosong tak meninggalkan satu pun peluru.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gaara kembali.

Perlahan badan orang itu pun mulai terlihat, terlihat seorang pria seumuran dengan mereka yang mukanya ditutupi masker dan sebuah NVG yang berada tepat di depan mata kanannya.

"Ara..ara, kau yang menyuruhku datang, tetapi malah kau yang ketakutan, Gaara" ucap pria bertopeng itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, dan kenapa kau tau namaku?" tanya Gaara kembali.

Naruto yang mendegar itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Dia itu Sai, Baka!" bentak Naruto disertai ia memukul kepala Gaara.

"Be-benarkah? Apa itu kau Sai?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sai disertai ia membuka maskernya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang Sai? Kautahu kami hampir pulang dalam kantong mayat tahu," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-_kun_, tadi sedikit ada masalah pada tali yang kugunakan untuk turun,"

"Hah...terserah kau lah, lalu kau tak melupakan barang yang kutitipan padamu kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto-_kun,_ mana mungkin aku melupakan titipan anak Kushina-_sama _" jawab Sai disertai senyuman palsunya.

"Apa yang kau titipkan pada Sai, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Hanya benda kecil," jawab Naruto seraya mengeluarkan _Evil Smiley_, yang membuat Gaara bergidik ngeri.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Sai yang kini tengah mengambil sebuah koper berwarna putih yang sedari tadi ia masukkan dalam tas hijau tua yang ia gendong.

"Ini titipanmu Naruto-_kun_" ucap Sai seraya menyerahkan koper itu.

"Terimakasih Sai," ucap Naruto yang kini tengah membuka koper tersebut.

1 – 1 – 9 – 0, Naruto secara urut memasukkan kode untuk membuka koper tersebut, tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah benda.

"I-ini kan?" ucap Gaara dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Naruto seraya ia mengangkat benda dari koper tersebut.

**-Silence Kills-**

Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedari tadi berjalan setelah berhasil menumbangkan beberapa teroris, kini telah sampai disebuah gudang.

"Mau apa kita kemari?" tanya Shikamaru.

SREEKKK

Bunyi pintu dibuka.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung berlari ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding dengan luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku tak apa Shikamaru, hanya sedikit terluka," jawab Sakura yang masih bisa tersenyum.

"Apa Naruto sudah tahu tentang ini?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Ino yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang menyelamatkannya," jawab Ino.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, akan kubunuh mereka semua," ucap Shikamaru geram setelah melihat sahabat serta teman masa kecilnya terluka.

Belum sempat ia sampai di pintu, ia berhenti setelah sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"APA?" bentak Shikamaru.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja menghabisi mereka," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau pikir dengan keadaan dan persenjataanmu, kau bisa mengalahkan mereka? Baru dikepung 3 orang saja kau sudah kerepotan apalagi berhadapan dengan mereka semua, dimana sikap tenang keluarga Nara yang terkenal itu?" tanya Ino sedikit menyindir.

"Wakatta...wakatta, kau menang, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hehh. Bukannya kau itu pintar dalam masalah strategi, apa karena kau melihat tunangan sahabatmu hampir sekarat kau jadi tiba – tiba bodoh? hah"

"Katakan saja apa yang bisa kuperbuat!" perintah Shikamaru yang kini sudah terlihat sedikit tenang.

"Kau ini benar – benar bodoh ya? Tentu saja kau bantu aku cari jalan keluar untuk mereka," ucap Ino yang mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah para sandera yang sedari tadi terlupakan.

"Hehhh... sejak kapan mereka ada disana?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino yang geram melihat tunangannya yang kenapa tiba – tiba berubah menjadi bodoh ini hanya bisa mengeram kesal.

"Hahh... terserah kau saja, yang penting segera pikirkan jalan keluar, lalu kau bawa Sakura untuk bergabung dengan Naruto dan Gaara,"

"Hehh... jadi Naruto dan Gaara tidak ada disini? Lalu mereka ada dimana?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah _Innocent._

"SUDAH... KAU CARI SAJA JALAN KELUARNYA BAKA!" bentak Ino yang membuat hampir semua sandera bergidik ketakutan, sementara itu Sakura hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat pertengkaran pasangan yang sangat lucu ini.

'Mereka mengingatkanku dengan si Baka itu,' batin Sakura, yang wajahnya kini merona.

"Kau tak apa _forehead_?" tanya Ino.

"Memang kau tak lihat ya _pig_, aku ini baik – baik saja," jawab Sakura yang belum menyadari pipinya yang merona.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu berubah menjadi merah? Apa kau demam?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kau bantu Shikamaru cari jalan keluar," perintah Sakura, ia tak ingin sahabatnya ini melihat wajahnya yang tengah merona.

"Terserah kau sajalah _forehead_," ucap Ino sembari berjalan keluar pintu gudang untuk menyusul Shikamaru yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

**-Silence Kills-**

Terlihat Gaara yang memegang M4A1 Carbine miliknya yang telah terisi peluru setelah diberi Sai, kini tengah mengintai 4 orang musuh yang masih tersisa, yang kini mengelilingi bos mereka, Momochi Zabuza.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara menoleh ke belakang, Naruto dan Sai yang seakan mengerti teengokan Gaara dengan segera menyebar sesuai rencana mereka.

"Aku sudah diposisi," ucap Naruto mealui _earpiece._

"_Affirmative_, aku juga sudah," ucap Sai melalui _earpiece_.

"Baik, kita lakukan sesuai rencana," ucap Naruto kembali.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah _Smoke Grenade_ yang dilemparkan Sai jatuh tepat dibelakang 4 orang tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian muncul asap yang sangat tebal mulai menyelimuti 4 orang tersebut, 4 orang tersebut termasuk Momochi Zabuza terlihat kebingungan, mereka lalu menyiapkan senjata mereka.

CRASSH

Bunyi sebuah _bayonet_ menyayat leher.

BRUKK

Musuh yang terkena serangan _bayonet_ tersebut terjatuh ke tanah dengan keadaan tak bernyawa.

3 orang yang tersisa, kini menampakkan wajah kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan.

SHUUTTT

Terdengar gesekan sebuah peluru.

JLEEBBB

Peluru tadi sukses bersarang disalah satu jantung 3 orang yang tersisa tadi.

BRUKKK

Tak lama kemudian, 2 orang yang tersisa mulai merasa sesak napas.

BRUKKK

Dua tubuh itu terjatuh secara bersamaan, kini tinggal Momochi Zabuza yang masih tersisa.

"Keluar kalian!" perintah Zabuza.

Namum Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara masih enggan menampakkan wajah mereka.

"Cih!" ucap Zabuza mengumpat.

Tak lama kemudian, dengan perlahan asap yang menyelimuti lantai I mulai menghilang, tak jauh dari tempat Zabuza berdiri sembari menggendong sebuah AK-47, berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Cih! Bocah apa kau sudah siap mati? Hah," tanya Zabuza.

Naruto yang mendegar itu hanya berdiam tanpa mengakhiri seringainya.

Zabuza yang mulai kesal, perlahan meganggkat senjatanya dan mulai membidik.

DUARR DUARRR DUARRR DUARR

Terdengar tembakan yang terksean membabi buta, namum semua tembakan tadi tak ada satupun yang mengenai Naruto, namum ketiga peluru tadi menembus tubuhnya dan hanya mengenai tembok.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin," ucap Zabuza tak percaya.

SHUUTT

Sebuah tembakan yang sangat halus membuyarkan lamunan Zabuza, namum terlambat baru ia hendak menghindar namum peluru tadi terlanjur tertanam pada tangan kanan Zabuza.

"Cih! Meleset," rutuk seseorang tak jauh dari sana.

"Hahahaha, kau kira kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah bocah," ejek Zabuza sembari menggenggam tangan kananya.

"Heh? Kau kira kami tak punya rencana cadangan pak tua?" ucap seseorang yang mendekat dengan cepat sembari mengacungkan _bayonet_.

CRASSSHH

_Bayonet _itu sukses menembus perut Zabuza.

UHUUK

Zabuza memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Ia menatap seorang pemuda yang bersurai Kuning yang kini tengah menancapkan _bayonetnya_.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," ucap Zabuza.

"Kenapa pak tua? Apa kau terkejut?, tentu saja yang kau tembak tadi hanya proyeksi diriku," ucap Naruto yang kini melepaskan tangannya dari _bayonet_ yang masih menancap di dada kanan Zabuza.

"KAUUUUUU" ucap Zabuza kesal.

**-Silence Kills-**

Asap yang sedari tadi menyelimuti ruangan lantai I kini telah menghilang sempurna, dan tak lama kemudian muncul Sai dan Gaara yang mendekati Naruto yang tengah memandang Zabuza dengan tatapan jijik.

Dan tak lama kemudian datang Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sakura yang tengah digendong Shikamaru.

"Apa semua beres?" tanya Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Sai dan Gaara.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang masih digendong Shikamaru, hanya menatap tunangannya yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sakura merasakan aura yang sangat dingin yang menyelimuti Naruto, seakan itu adalah aura membunuh seperti yang ia pendam selama 3 tahun.

Sakura sedikit khawatir karena selama ia bersama Naruto, ia tak pernah melihat Naruto menatap seseorang dengan tatapan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Naruto perlahan mendekati tubuh Zabuza yang tengah sekarat, perlahan ia berjongkok disamping wajahnya.

"Ada pesan terakhir pak tua?"

"Cih! Kau terlalu sombong anak muda," ejek Zabuza.

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu pesan terakhirmu," ucap Naruto masih dengan wajah stoic.

Namum,

DUARRRRR

Suara tembakan terdengar menggelegar hampir kesemua ruangan, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, dan terutama Sakura, menatap tak percaya setelah tembakan yang dikeluarkan Zabuza tadi, Zabuza arahkan kearah dada kanan Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto perlahan terjatuh.

"Setidaknya kita mati bersama," ucap Zabuza yang tak lama kemudian menutup matanya pertanda ia telah kehilangan nyawanya.

**-Silence Kills-**

Sakura masih memandang tak percaya saat tubuh Naruto perlahan terjatuh.

"Ti – tidak mungkin," ucapnya lirih.

"Sakura... Sakura," panggil Ino kepada Sakura yang kini tengah berlutut tak percaya.

Sakura hanya menoleh dengan tatapan kosong kearah Ino.

"Ti – tidak mungkin, Naruto," ucap Sakura kembali.

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDAAAAAAAKKKK" teriak Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura, tenanglah," ucap Ino kembali.

"_Pig, _Naruto tak mungkin mati makan? Iya kan?" tanya Sakura.

Namun Ino hanya berdiam diri.

"Jawab aku _pig,_ jawab aku!" perintah Sakura.

"Kau benar Sakura, Naruto tak mungkin mati semudah itu," ucap Sai coba membenarkan, namum sebenarnya didalam hatinya, ia kini tengah mencoba berpikir.

"Naruto, bukankah kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku lagi," ucap Sakura yang kini mengangis, Ino yang tak tahan langsung memeluknya.

Namum tak lama kemudian Sakura mendorong tubuh Ino supaya menjauhi dirinya.

"Tidak, Naruto belum mati, aku yakin itu," ucap Sakura.

Sakura lalu berdiri dan mencoba berlari kearah Naruto, namum,

DUARRR

Suara ledakan terdengar didekat Sakura, dan perlahan reruntuhan lantai 2, perlahan terjatuh, Gaara yang melihat itu segera berlari menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Ti – tidak," ucap Sakura lirih.

DUARRR DUARRR DUARR

Terdengar ledakan kembali yang merobohkan 3 tiang penyangga.

"Gaara bawa Sakura pergi, aku akan coba menyelamatkan Naruto," perintah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang hendak berlari, berhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik baju belakangnya.

"Tenaglah, aku pasti kembali," ucap Shikamaru kepada Ino.

"Janji?" tanya Ino.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dikening Ino, ia lalu menatap Shikamaru yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Janji,"

"Gaara cepat kau bawa Sakura!" perintah Shikamaru yang hendak berlari.

Tanpa berpikiri panjang Gaara langsung memanggul Sakura, tanpa persetujuannya.

"Lepaskan aku Gaara, lepaskan," Sakura coba meronta.

'Maafkan aku Sakura' batin Gaara yang tengah berlari menuju pintu keluar bersama Sai dan Ino.

**-Silence Kills-**

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berempat sampai di depan Mall yang kini nampak dikelilingi banyak Polisi dan beberapa Ambulan.

Dengan segera, Gaara berlari menuju salah satu Ambulan, namum mereka dicegah beberapa polisi.

"Bila kalian menghalangi aku, tak akan ku maafkan kalian," ucap Gaara yang masih menggendong Sakura yang kini tengah pingsan.

Namum para polisi itu masih mengacungkan senjatanya kearah mereka.

"Hahh" Sai menghela nafas.

"Agen Khusus _NE_," ucap Sai yang mengeluarkan sebuah plakat.

Tentu saja para polisi yang sedari tadi mengacungkan senjata mereka buru – buru menurunkan senjata mereka.

"Maafkan kami tuan," ucap salah satu polisi.

"Tak apa, yang paling penting suruh semua anggotamu menjauh dari sini dalam radius 50 m," perintah Sai.

"Baik, tuan," ucap seorang polisi.

Dan tak lama kemudian seluruh personil dan ambulan diperintahkan menjauh dalam radius 50 m.

Sai yang berjalan kecil menuju salah satu ambulan, mengeluarkan ponsel, ia lalu menelepon Kakashi.

"Paman, kau ada dimana?"

"Aku masih dijalan,"

"Oh, kalau begitu paman tak usah kesini,"

"Ehh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Lebih baik paman siapkan saja 2 ruang perawatan, dan beberapa dokter ahli bedah," perintah Sai.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Sudahlah paman, kali ini turuti saja perintahku," ucap Sai.

"Baiklah," ucap Kakashi mengiyakan.

'Semoga kau baik – baik saja Naruto_kun_' ucap Sai dalam hati.

**-Silence Kills-**

Nampak seorang gadis berambut pink dengan luka yang hampir rata diseluruh tubuhnya kini tengah terbaring lemah di sebuah troli ambulan. Dengan mata yang masih kurang jelas ia mencoba membuka matanya, bisa ia lihat seorang pemuda bertato AI pada dahinya tengah dirawat disampingnya.

"Gaara?" ucap Sakura.

Gaara yang mendegar itu lalu menoleh sedikit dan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"NARUTO" teriaknya ketika ia mengingat tunangannya itu.

"Tenanglah Sakura... tenaglah," ucap Sai yang sedari tadi tak ia sadari.

"Tidak Sai, aku harus menjemputnya," ucap Sakura sembari ia berdiri dari tempat ia berbaring.

"Sakura," teriak Sai mencoba menghentikan Sakura yang berlari menuju Mall, yang dalam keadaan setengah terbakar.

Namum karena kakinya yang tengah terkilir ia tak bisa mengejar Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari hingga ia mendekati radius 25 m, para polisi yang sedari tadi ia lewati sebenarnya berusaha untuk menghentikannya, namum semua itu sia – sia, tekadnya tak dapat dilawan siapapun. Namum,

DUARRRR

Bunyi ledakan yang sangat besar, menelan Mall tersebut dengan kobaran api yang sangat besar, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi ledakan kecil menyusul.

Sakura perlahan memelankan larinya, perlahan air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Ti-tidak," ucapnya lirih.

Ia lalu terduduk tak berdaya menyaksikan Mall dihadapannya itu kini tengah di lahap kobaran api yang sangat panas.

"TIDDAAAK," teriak Sakura.

"KENAPA?, KENAPA NARUTO?, KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU LAGI?" teriak Sakura.

Para polisi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap iba Sakura.

Sementara itu, Ino yang tengah dirawat di salah satu ambulan menatap keatas langit, menyaksikan kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi, dan tanpa sadar mulai keluar air mata dari kelopaknya.

"Kau mengingkari janji pertama kita," ucap Ino, yang menyesali kepergian cinta pertamanya itu.

**-Silence Kills-**

Sementara itu Sakura masih terisak di tempat semula, ia masih sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini, baru beberapa hari ia bisa mengeluarkan senyuman tulusnya, namum kini ia harus menelan kepedihan kembali

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati Sakura, namum Sakura masih tak peduli, yang ada dikepalanya kini hanya penyesalan, penyesalan, dan pennyesalan.

Perlahan ia menaikkan kepalanya, hendak menengok siapa gerangan yang bergerak mendekatinya itu, samar – samar ia melihat 2 bayangan orang yang berjalan keluar dari kepulan asap dan api tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya ia melihat satu orang bersurai nanas yang kini tengah memapah seorang pemuda lain yang bersurai kuning yang nampak tak sadarkan diri.

Segera ia berlari kearah 2 pemuda tersebut, belum ia sampai, sang pemuda nanas yang sepertinya tengah kehilangan tenaga itu tiba – tiba terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"NARUTO" teriak Sakura sembari memeluk tubuh bersurai kuning yang nampak tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian datang Minato, Kakashi, Sai, dan beberapa petugas, mereka bergegas mengangkut tubuh Naruto dan Shikamaru yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

**-Silence Kills-**

Perlahan mata seorang pemuda bersurai kuning terbuka, ia kini tengah berbaring disebuah ruangan serba putih, perlahan ia kedipkan matanya beberapa kali, setelah matanya sedikit membaik ia mencoba duduk, namum sesuatu yang berat menghambatnya, ia coba lirik apa yang menindih sebagian pahanya itu.

Ia dapati seorang gadis dengan surai pink, kini tengah tertidur disebagian pahanya itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat orang itu nampak sangat menikmati tidurnya.

Masih dengan posisi berbaring, perlahan Naruto menginggat apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, ia ingat bahwa ia ditembak dari jarak dekat, namum setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia coba raba dada kananya mencoba memastika, dan benar saja terdapat jahitan kecil berada di dada kananya.

Perlahan Naruto menarik badannya berusaha untuk duduk namun juga berusaha untuk tak membangunkan sang _Cherry-hime_.

Namum karena tarikan yang tiba - tiba, Sakura akhirnya terbangun perlahan ia mengucek matanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meahan rasa gemas melihat Sakura yang baru bangun tidur, ada sedikit keinginannya untuk memakan gadis didepannya itu.

"Ohayou, Sakura," sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou Naru-_kun,_" balas Sakura yang masih belum sadar.

'Eh? Sepertinya ada yang menyapa ku tadi, tapi bukannya paman dan bibi sudah pulang, lalu...' batin Sakura, perlahan ia tolehkan wajahnya, dan benar saja ia langsung disambut senyuman mentari khas dari tunanganya.

'Ini bukan mimpi kan?' tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri.

'Benar ini bukan mimpi,' jawab inner Sakura.

Naruto yang masih tersenyum perlahan mendekatkan tangannya ke kepala Sakura, perlahan ia mengelus rambut berwarna pink tersebut.

Sakura yang baru selesai dari berdebat dengan innernya itu, langsung memeluk Naruto, ia hamburkan kepalanya itu ke dada Naruto, perlahan mulai muncul air mata kembali.

"Kenapa kau menangis Sakura? Bukankah aku sudah kembali," tanya Naruto.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, kini jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari 15 cm.

"Eeehhh, aku-aku hanya bahagia, aku hanya bahagia melihat Naru-_kun_, kembali," ucap Sakura yang masih terisak.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, melihat gadisnya itu sangat khawatir terhadapnya.

"Berjanjilah Naru-_kun,_ berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu sa..." jawab Naruto yang belum selesai ketika sebuah ciuman menghampiri bibirnya.

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura yang tiba – tiba, namun tak lama kemudian, ia mulai membalas ciuman Sakura, ia telusuri rongga mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya, mereka saling bertukar _saliva_, Sakura hanya mendesah kecil, tak menghiraukan orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu, ciuman yang awalnya ciuman penuh kasih sayang kini telah berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Mereka terus berciuman hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti karena mereka kehabisan nafas, dan setelah mereka menghirup beberapa udara, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidurnya, dengan mereka masih melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Ketika Naruto berusaha menaikkan baju Sakura, sebuah deheman menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

EHEEEM, sela seseorang yang diikuti beberapa deheman lain.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka masing – masing, nampak _saliva _ yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka.

Dengan raut wajah yang bercampur antara ketakutan dan malu, Sakura coba meyakinkan Naruto.

Perlahan mereka membalikkan badan mereka yang kini berada diatas tempat tidur kearah suara deheman tadi.

Benar saja perkiraan mereka, kini nampak didepan pintu terdapat Minato, Mebuki, dan Kizashi yang tersenyum penuh arti, sedangkan Kushina nampak tersenyum sambil meremas buket buah – buahan yang ia bawa.

"Ka-kaa-_san_, bukankah kalau masuk keruangan harus mengetuk pintu dahulu?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Sementara itu Sakura mencoba mengkancingkan beberapa kancing bajunya yang sudah Naruto lepas, tentu saja dengan tatapan Mebuki.

Seakan – akan diberi komando, Kushina dan Mebuki perlahan berjalan mendekati kedua anaknya itu, dengan masih tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalian sudah besar ya Naru-_kun,_ Sakura-_chan,_" ucap Kushina yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Betul kushina-_san_, sepertinya mereka sudah siap menikah besok." ucap Mebuki mengompori.

Sementar itu Naruto berusaha meminta bantuan ayahnya, namum Minato mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tidak tahu, begitu pula dengan Sakura, Kizashi nampak enggan memberi bantuan pada mereka.

Kini Kushina dan Mebuki sudah berada di depan kedua anaknya ynag tengah berpengangan erat seakan tak ada hari esok bagi mereka.

"Naruto, Sakura berapa umur kalian nak?" tanya Kushina masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ha..haikk, 17 kaa-_san_" "17 bibi," jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Lalu, apa kau ingat peraturan keluarga nomor 6 Naruto?" tanya Kushina kembali.

"Ha...haik," jawab Naruto dengan gagap.

"Lalu apa itu Naruto?"

"Ti-tidak boleh menyentuh wanita sebelum berumur 20 tahun," jawab Naruto.

"Sekali – lagi, berapa umurmu Naruto?"

"Tu-tujuh belas kaa-_san,_"

"Lalu? Apa kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

"Te-tentu saja,"

"LALU KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA MELANGGAR ATURAN TERSEBUT BAKA!" teriak Kushina dan Mebuki secara bersamaan, mereka tak meperdulikan kalau ini rumah sakit.

"Maafkan saya Kaa-_san_, Bibi, ini kesalahan saya karena menghasut Sakura," pinta Naruto.

"Ti-tidak ini murni kesalahanku Kaa-_san_, Bibi, aku yang menggoda Naru-_kun _terlebih dahulu," bantah Sakura.

"Tidak, ini kesalahanku kaa-_san_, Bibi, tolong lepaskan Sakura dari hukuman dan hukum aku saja," pinta Naruto kembali.

Sakura hendak membantahnya kembali, namum tangan Naruto tiba – tiba mengenggamnya dengan erat pertanda ia tak setuju.

"Baik kalau kau menyadari kesalahanmu sendiri Naruto, sebagai hukumanmu, rencana hidup mandirimu akan ibu majukan, dan selesai pulang dari rumah sakit, kau langsung pulang ke apartemen," ucap Kushina.

Naruto hanya sedikit menghela nafas lega, ia kira semua asetnya akan ibu sita.

"Baik, kaa-_san_," ucap Naruto masih dengan nada lemah.

"Dan kau Sakura, hukumanmu adalah, menemani Naru-_kun_ di apartemennya yang baru," ucap Mebuki.

"Eeeeehhhh?," ucap Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

**- Chapter V : Attention Arc III Final –**

* * *

**uchihakhamya : hehehe. Amin uchiha-san semoga gak ada halangan lagi.**

**Dorara Doremi : jadi malu nih, diingetin sama Dorara-san terus, Author hanya bisa maaf kalau masih ada typo, soal senjata tau dari mana?, Author tau dari beberapa game yang pernah Author maenin dulu, dan Author tahu setelah sering maen ke forum Hankam, kayak di kaskus, sama di jakarta greater. **

**agung. : dah lanjut agung-san.**

** .984349 : makasih avin-san, selama masih ada yang suka, Author pasti lanjutin.**

**Sika-chan : hahaha, gomen Sika-chan, rencana buat update kemarin gagal, soal cuplikan chapter, akan Author pertimbangkan dulu.**

**ZeeMe : hihihi, kalau Authornya cewek mau gak jadi pacar Author?, tapi sayang Authornya laki-laki tulen, gamer ya?, itu kayaknya 2 tahun yang lalu sekarang dah enggak.**

**Shipueden : makasih Shipueden-san.**

**Serion Furukawa : ati-ati kalau gigt jari terus Serion-san, nanti kukunya abis loh, ShikaIno ya, ada sedikit rencana sih, buat chapter 7/8 mau dibuat khusus ShikaIno, tapi kita lihat saja nanti.**

**Saladin no jutsu : oke Saladin-san.**

**Namikaze Sholkhan : lanjtu Namikaze-san.**

**The Dragon Nuke : salam kenal juga, makasih atas sarannya, beberapa sudah saya terapkan di chapter ini, dan sara agan sangat membantu, jadi sekali lagi terimakasih. Dan soal Thermal Sight, kalau gak salah itu Scope yang pake metode penjejak panas ya?, kayaknya kalau benar belum bisa diaplikasikan, mungkin kalau setting tempatnya, di hutan yang gelap atau yang cahayanya kurang.**

**Yukata Girl : waduh SasuSaku ya?, kayaknya Author gak bisa wujudin nih, gomen Yukata-san, soalnya, dari Chapter awal NaruSaku feelnya udah dapet, sekali lagi gomenasai, mungkin kalau Author buat Fic lagi, bisa diterapkan.**

**Kirigaya o : dah gak sabar ya Kirigaya-san, emang di Arc ini lebih ditonjolkan sisi snipernya, gomen kalau belum memuaskan hati Kirigaya-san.**

**kappew : makasih atas pujiannya kappew-san, Go NaruSaku *hihihi.**

**Lutfi : ?**

**Blossom-Hime : hihihi, makasih Senpai, udah nyempetin baca Fic yang masih amburadul ini, eh malah diberi pujian, sekali lagi Arigatou. **

**TitaniaGirl : jangan banyak geleng2 Titania-san nanti pusing, gak papa baru review, Author maklumi *plakkk**

* * *

**Silence Kills Encyclopedia**

**NVG [Night Vision Goggles] : Fungsinya hampir sama dengan Thermal Sight, namum ini diletakkan tepat didepan mata.**

**Bayonet : Pisau Militer.**

* * *

**Author Note**

**Yayyy, akhirnya bisa update juga, gomen minna, update rada telat, soalnya beberapa hari ini baru disibukkan dengan kegiatan 'mos' jadi agak telat deh, *heheheh. Oh ya semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur, dan Author minta maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan lain. Untuk update masih seperti biasa, Author usahain 2-3 hari. Dan yang terakhir, Author mungkin bakalan naikin rate ke 'M' untuk beberapa chapter kedepan. **

**Oh dan satu lagi, Author ucapin banyak – banyak terimakasih buat yang udah memfav, memfollow dan meriview Fic pertama saya.**

**Ok See You Next Chapter.**

**Ripaza Out. **


End file.
